Here In Your Arms
by Aisyy
Summary: Romy fic! Remy's to marry Belle but what happens when he leaves and meets Rogue? Love is tested and good friends die. R&R! please!1one. read it. you know you want to.
1. Prologue

A/N: Oh my god I brought every ones worst nightmare into this story. No it's not Sinister or Apocalypse. That's because I don't like them and they're not cool! No I brought the **BITCH** from the south that no one likes. YES BELLADONNA!! (_I die in side just saying her name!! Run for your life!_) Well in the story I pass her off as what I see her as, a fucking bitch that will stop at nothing till she gets what ever she wants. I hate her so much. She also reminds me of one of my old friends who will never be named because I can't stand her…any way enjoy the story. **Oh one more thing, writing accents are too hard so I didn't put them in this story. -**

Prologue 

Remy stared at himself in the large mirror hanging in the hall. He wore a disgusted look on his face and couldn't take his eyes of his neatly styled hair and the suit he was standing in. Every one told him all day how remarkable he looked in a suit but all he saw when he looked at him self was a man with no spine. Being married off to some one you hate has that affected on people especially when your 19. And right now Remy would rather drive off a cliff then go through with his own wedding. In less then an hour he would be forced to walked down the aisle and get married. And he just wouldn't allow that. Taking one last look in the mirror he sneered at hid reflection and headed back to his room down the hall.

Upon entering his room he slammed the door behind him. Remy ripped off his bow tie and passed his room frantically.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this." He said out load rubbing his temple. Remy stopped passing and looked about the room. The clothes he was wearing early that day still lay out on the bed. Remy looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "No way in hell." He said tarring the suit off his body by the seams. Then he grabbed his regular clothes and put them on. Dark pants and shirt, boots and his all-important trench coat. Lastly he took a duffle bag out from under the bed and placed most of him belongings in it. Then a thought struck him. How was he going to get out of a house full of thieves and trained assassins? The window? No there were people out side that way. Back door? Possibly, only problem was getting down stairs and through hallways to the back. Then he knew. The hall window opened up on the side of the house and there was a tree that grew next to it. It was a jump from the sill to the tree but it was his best shot.

Remy opened the door a crack and looked out into the hall. No one was there. Like a shadow he ran down the hallway passing closed doors and around a corner towards the window. He had to stop once or twice from noises and talking behind doors and from down stairs. He got to the window easily enough. Sliding it open her climbed out onto the sill and looked down. It wasn't that high of a fall if he did miss the branch, but he wouldn't. Remy slowly breathed in, preparing to jump. It was a short distance to jump but most people wouldn't be able to clear it. With one last look behind him Remy jumped pushing off the sill. He landed not all to gracefully on the narrow branch but he still landed on it. He jumped from one branch to another making his way down. He landed on the grown softly and stared to run. He didn't exactly know where he was going but he knew any thing, anywhere would be better then staying.

-

There came a load knock on the door, Jean-Luc LeBeau looked up from the papers on his desk before saying, "Come in." The door open and his son (Remy's half brother) Henri walked in. Henri walked up to the desk and placed his hands on the smooth wood, bowing his head.

"What is it?"

Henri raised his head and looked at his father.

"Remy is missing!"

"What?" Jean-Luc shouted standing up. Henri didn't move he just looked at his father seriously. Jean-Luc slammed his fist agenised the desk. "Did you look every where he could possibly be?" Henri nodded taking a step back.

"No one knows where he is." The two stood in silence for a minute. Finally the silence was broken.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Jean-Luc sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Henri, the weddings off till we find him. I want him found and brought back." Henri nodded and turned to leave. When the door closed Jean-Luc got up and walked over to the window.

"You can run son, but you will come back one way or the other."

-

At that moment, far away from New Orleans, in a small town by the name of Bayville two girls are walking home from school. They were both students at Bayville high. One was a short, brunette in pink and the other was a rather pretty, slim, goth. The one is pink was named Katherine "Kitty" Pryde the other was known by Rogue, nothing else just Rogue.

"Well I like totally failed the math test. What about you?"

"No doubt I got the same as you."

"No way, you probably got an A." Kitty smiled at her friend. Rogue gave a small smile back. The two came to a stop at a corner as a green jeep drove up in front of them. Kitty started to blush as the driver said hello. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kitty you wanna go for a drive?" Lance asked smugly, one hand on the stirring wheel, the other over the headrest of the seat next to him. Kitty glanced at Rogue.

"Go ahead." Kitty smiled at her friend again and climbed into Lance's jeep and the two drove off leaving Rogue standing in the gutter. "Alone again." She said to herself lowering her head and started walking down the sidewalk towards the mansion where she, Kitty, and others "like them" lived.

"Hey Rogue." Rogue's head shot up when she heard her name being called out. It was Jean Grey on of her sort of friends that lived in the mansion. She was waving at Rogue out of the passenger seat of a flashy sports car being driven by her boyfriend Duncan Mathews. What Jean saw in him Rogue didn't understand. Rogue shock her head. Some times she wished she could be a little like Jean. She was smart, beautiful, athletic, popular, and just plain perfect. But it would never happen. Rogue liked who she was and didn't want to change that. Not for any thing. Not for any one.


	2. Chap1 Meetings of Many

A/N: ok it's been 2 years since the prologue took place. So Remy is now 21!! WOO hotty! And Rogue is now around 17/18 and in her last year of high school. And for all you people wanting to know how they meet in my story here it is. Well I think that's all I have to say - oh I know, ALL HAIL BELL BASHING!! P one more thing sry about the fact that this chapter is really short, and I don't know yet but the rating of this story might go up because of my idea of upcoming violence, swearing, etc. --- Chapter 1: Meetings Of Many 

It was a cold fall night in New York. Remy shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets. _'Better find some place to sleep.'_ He told himself. Remy brought his left hand out of his pocket and glanced at his wristwatch, it was quarter past 11.

He had been running for what he called it, 'his life', for the past two years and every time he though he was out of trouble, fate through him back into the fire. Remy rubbed his sleepy eyes. He hadn't slept in the past week and a half and way on the verge of collapsing.

A pair arms shot out from an alley grabbing Remy's from behind. His reflexes totally shot, Remy didn't have any time to defend him self before he was flung through the air and hit a brick wall. He tried to shake off the pain from the impact but was shoved back into the wall within seconds.

"You're not making this easy LeBeau." Said a familiar voice into his ear.

"Wouldn't be any fun if it was, would it Julien?" Remy said sarcastically to at his attacker.

"Why the hell are you doing this? There's no point and it's a waist of my fucking time tracking you down." Julien shot back grabbing Remy's collar and lifting him a good height off the ground.

"Unlike you I've got a brain and there is no fucking way I'm going to marry your bitch of a sister." Remy glared down at Julien, his red on black eye shone bright, serious, threatening.

"And if it was up to me you wouldn't be," Julien dropped Remy from his hold. Remy stumbled on the landing a bit but braced him self on the wall behind him. "But it's not up to me, it's up to are fathers, why? Don't know. I got my orders to bring you back and I will." Remy quickly looked over Julien's shoulder and saw a large moving truck drive by the opening to the alley.

"If you can keep up long enough to catch me." Remy's eyes narrowed as he said this. Julien quickly tried to grab at Remy's neck but Remy was faster, her punched Julien in the mouth causing him to spit blood from a few possibly broken teeth. Julien doubled back from the blow to his face but he quickly regained his balance. Remy darted out of the alley and around the corner leaving Julien in the alley wiping thick red bloody off his chin.

---

Remy ran down the street towards an intersection. He saw the large truck that drove past the alley. Remy hade one thing on his mined at that moment. Running into the street not caring about the cars screeching to a halt so not to hit him, he ran through the street towards the truck. He went around the side of the truck, no longer in view of the traffic he climbed up on to the roof, keeping as low as he could. As quickly as he could, he charged a circle into the roof just big enough for him to slide through. The circle gave off a dull pick glow but grew brighter as there was a popping sound and a small explosion. The broken pieces of the roof fell in soon fallowed by him self. There wasn't much in the truck just some boxes and plastic containers. He looked to his right and found something useful. Underneath some large boxes there was a small couch. Remy moved the boxes onto the floor and laid down on the couch falling asleep the instance his eyes closed.

---

A couple blocks away from Remy a cell phone went off.

"Hello?" A man said in the cell phone.

"Well Julien?" asked an irritated female voice.

"He got away again." Julien held the cell away from his ear as the woman on the other end started to scream and swear furiously. The screams started to die down as Julien placed the phone back to him ear. The woman exhaled claming herself down.

"Well I guess I'll just have to send more men out there to help."

"Try an army, he's good."

"I know that! Now go! I want him back!" The women screamed at him.

"Bell I love you and all but you really should try fucking decaf!!!" Julien hung up on his fixated sister and started down the street.

---

Remy's eyes flew opened a few hours later as the truck jerked violently to a stop. He got up and took a few steps and stood under the hole in the roof. The sun was up but it was hardly past 7 in the morning. Remy hear foot steps out side. Quickly he jumped up grabbing the edge of the hole, he pulled himself out just as a mover opened the rear sliding door. Remy jumped down off the truck and started waking away.

'_Ok now where am I this time?'_ it seemed every time I fell asleep he woke up somewhere else. And considering the places he slept it was not a real surprise. Remy looked up at a sigh on the side of the rood advertising the large building behind it, _'Bayville Communities Centre'_ so that where he was. Bayville was just out side the big city of New York so there was a good chance Julien wasn't too far behind him. Well he didn't want to think about that right now. First things first, Remy was hungry and wanted some thing to eat and definitely a shower…if he got the chance.

---

Across town we find are oh so happy goth girl asleep in her bed. She woke with a shock as her brown haired friend shook her awake.

"Rogue you're like totally going to be late for school if you stay in bed any longer." Rogue sat up slowly. Her hair fell over her face, shoulders, half way down her back. She yawned and fell back on her bed again.

"5 for minutes Kitty." Rogue whined resting her arm over her eyes. Kitty rolled her eyes and jabbed Rogue in the ribs where she was ticklish. Rogue shot up with a shriek. She hated it when people did that to her. "Fine I'll get up but I wont like it."

"What ever. You better be like down soon or you'll have to walk." Kitty said walking to wards their bedroom door.

"Yeah you go on ahead I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Kitty said walking through the closed door. Rogue say back again and stared up at the ceiling trying to fight sleep. With a sigh she rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser to find something to wear. She never cared how she looked but she didn't just grab any thing; she put some effort into her looks. She dressed in a long sleeve plain black shirt with a low neckline, dark grey jeans with some holes around the knees and her usual black combat boots. The last thing she did before leaving her room was apply her make up; eye liner, mascara, lipstick, and more eyeliner all black, brown or dark purple. She left her hair the way it was other then a quick brushing to remove the knots. About 15 minutes had past when she left her room, book bag over her shoulder and dragging a leather coat and a pair of dark green bike gloves. She walked down stairs into the front entryway, no one was there, good. Rogue like it when she walked to and from school by her self. She could think with out some one interrupting her, like Kitty or Jean, Tabby or Amara. Those girls had a habit of being overly girly in the mornings; complaining about their hair or not having any thing nice to wear. Rogue hated having to listen to that all morning, but one good thing was Jean was no longer in high school, but she was in university and that was just as bad.

Other then dreading the fact that she had to go to school and sit through her boring classes that she didn't give a fuck about; Rogue was in a good mood this morning. Rogue pulled on her gloves, coat and threw her book bag over her shoulder and walked out the door to go through yet another day of the hell that was her life.

Rogue was about a block away from the school when she accidentally she ran into some one. She quickly looked up at them. It was a man, in his early 20's. He was _very_ good-looking, tall, auburn/brown tousled hair; he had a perfectly toned body. Afraid she had stared at him too long she lowered her head turning away from him and muttered a quiet _'sorry'_. The man didn't answer her; he nodded to her then kept walking. Rogue thought it unfair that she had to be the way she was. She was the _untouchable girl_ for a reason. She could kill some one with a single touch. The slightest skin-to-skin contacted could put a person into a coma. She didn't want to be this way; a loner, a freak; whatever way you spin it she was it. She sighed and slouched putting her hands in her coat pockets. Once she put her hands in her pockets she noticed nothing was in them. Her wallet, where was it? She couldn't have dropped it, she was holding onto it the entire time she had been walking. Then it hit her, when she ran into that guy she took her hands out of her pockets, she could have dropped it then or…He took her wallet! Rogue became furious. He wallet had at least fifty dollars or more in it, also her id - well fake id, and any other bus token or what ever she kept in it.

"Shit!" She cried as she turned on her heals dropping her book bag and running back to were they ran into each other. _'When I get my hands on him…' _What would she do? She didn't think of that. He was obviously skilled at what he did; he was also much taller then she was and clearly a lot stronger. Just by heading after him she knew she was over her head.


	3. Chap2 My Lovely Stranger

A/N: Woo so bored and I'm always sry about the lengths of my chapters!!! Any way I got the idea for this chapter once morning after being woken up by my sister! Yes it's all based on my dream I had on the night of December 7th, so I hope you like it…I have no choice about what goes on in my dreams and I wrote this chapter exactly about what happened… and this is one of the chapters I might have considered upping the rating but I think it's fine. Well later on just for some people I might add a little more 'up rated stuff' if ya get my drift but right now I'll work with what I have. And other reasons to up the rating I like swearing a lot!!

Chapter 2: My Lovely Stranger

Rogue ran through the semi crowded streets. Her eyes shot from one passer by's face to the other. Where was he?

She stopped running in front of a small coffee shop and looked inside when some thing familiar caught her eye. Inside sitting near the back of the shop was the man in a long trench coat, the man that robed her. She stated to stare at him with out realising it. She just noticed fully how good-looking he really was. Rogue shock her head trying to get her thoughts back in order and entered the coffee shop. Her brain whirled violently, not knowing what she was doing. It was like her body where no longer in her control. She walked across the shop up behind him. She took a deep long breath and tapped on his shoulder lightly. He turned his head slowly to look at who was behind him. There seemed to be some worry in turning around because of how cautiously slow he moved. Yes, it was the guy Rogue had been looking for. With out thinking or even knowing what she was thinking, Rogue took one look at his gorgeous face, pulled back her arms and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. His head flow to the left under the impact. He upper body hit the table he was sitting at. But his confusion only lasted for a second. He swung around knocking her up against the wall. He pinned her by up an arm against collarbone, his other hand held her down. The other customers in the shop where screaming and running out of the shop since the first hit.

'_Well Rogue this had to be the smartest idea you've ever had."_ She though to herself while trying to squirm out of his strong holds. He stared down at her. Rogue could feel his eyes on her even though she refused to look at him. Rogue stopped fidgeting knowing it was pointless. She looked up into his eyes and instantly mesmerized. The same thing must have happened to the thief, as he looked her in the eye because he instantly loosened his hold on her arms. Neither of them blinked for a long time. Rogue opened her mouth to say something but was hastily cut off when there were added screams from the street and the glass window of the coffee shop shattered. Broken glass shards flew through the air, Rogue was pushed to the flower by the man. Every thing was going to fast, her brain couldn't register fast enough before some thing else happened. The man huddled over her shielding her and him self with his coat. When the glass settled on the floor he moved off of her and looked up. Rogue looked up at him and saw that he had a fixed glare on his face but there was fear behind his eyes. A voice caught her attention and Remy slowly rose to his feet.

"Remy, so it's come to a childish game of cat and mouse. How long are you going to keep this up? Now we can do this the easy way or…" The three large men standing in the front of the shop pointed their guns at him. "we can do this my way which happens to be a hell of a lot easier then Bell's way."

"Fuck you Julien."

"So that's how you want it fine. I'll just have to find Bell a new ass hole. (He smiled) Oh well at least I'll be happy." Julien tightened his grip on the gun. The man, or Remy as this Julien called him quickly glanced at Rogue still lying on her side on the floor watching helplessly. His act caught Julien's attention. "I see you've got a little friend with you." Remy eye's eyes shot back up at Julien.

"I don't even know her." Remy said raising his hands in an act of innocents.

"So then she's just another witness." Julien lowered the gun so it pointed at Rogue. Her eyes widened in terror. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't let her. Remy stepped in front of her. Why? She didn't know and frankly neither did he.

"Leave her alone." Remy's voice was clam and menacing. It showed he was serious and that's what he wanted. Rogue's heart almost missed a beat when she heard him speak. She looked up at him. His unwavering expression, his strangely coloured eyes glowing wildly, she knew some thing was different about him. But her mind was to taken aback by what was going on and this bizarre new emotion washing over her.

"Well if you don't know the bitch why would you care? I mean it's not like you've never killed an innocent person." Remy had tight fists by his sides. The two men behind Julien held their guns steady; ready to fire at any moment. Remy lowered his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

'_Now what?'_ He thought to himself. He needed an idea quick! He could depend on his own body strength and luck to attempted on escape but what about the girl behind him? He didn't know why, but he had an odd attraction to the girl. Not the same attraction as women his age and possibly more _'friendly'_ then this one. She was younger then him, obviously and it wasn't like she wasn't good-looking, she was, very! So what was the attraction? _'Desperate times call for insane measures.'_

His eyes snapped open raising his head. An insane grin spread across his face. Every one watch while he reached out his hand and picked up a glass from the table he had been sitting at not too long ago.

"You wanna play Julien?" The glass in his hand started to glow a bright pink as the grin on his face fell into a sneer. "Then let's play!!" Remy through the glowing glass across the room, it hit the floor and broke sending shards sliding around the front of the shop. The pink glass grew brighter and with a snap exploded into multiple explosions. The blasts weren't all that big but they were large enough to so some damage to Julien and his men. Not giving a fuck about Julien, his thugs or their guns, Remy reached down, lifted the stunned Rogue off the wood floor into his arms and ran towards the door ramming through the injured bastards.

He ran out into the street, crowded with worried and curious citizens. He ran with no intention to slow down until he was far ways from the scene. He didn't want the girl to get hurt or threatened again. A protective desire washed over him as he ran. He didn't want to let he go, to get hurt, he wanted to hold her in his arms until the end of time it self. No knowing how far or how long he'd been running he started to slow down and turned to look behind him slowly walking back wards.

"You can put me down know." Remy's eyes immediately fell on her face. In the sun he could see how radiant her face really was. He felt it odd to he attractive to a young teen let alone a goth/punk. His eyes examined her face fully as if was memorizing every eyelash, every freckle she had. He noticed her eyes were such a green that it shamed to most pure emerald ever seen. She had a milky-white porcelain complexion. This girl was beautiful. He could tell, even under the layers on heavy black and brown make up.

Rogue herself was coughing the same type of trance. Drinking in every bit she saw. His strong jaw, his lips and eyes and…Rogue tilled her head up slightly towards his. She saw him lower his head a bit too. Then Rogue snapped back to reality. She jerked back in his hold then so did he. He looked a way putting her on gently on the ground.

"Uhm thanks - I guess." Rogue stammered trying to sound like her self and not a boy crazy ditz like the girls back at the institute. Remy coughed a little and said,

"No problem, I guess I own it to you after taking your money." He reached in to his coat pocket and handed her the wallet he took from her earlier. Rogue took in back and looked at it.

'_Come on girl say some thing.'_ Rogue told herself. She needed to ask, "So, when did you learn to control it?" Here gaze fell off the wallet and landed on her gloved hand holding it.

"Excuse me?" Rogue didn't blame him she hardly heard herself ask the question either.

"You're power," She said looking up at him. "You're a mutant aren't you?"

"Yeah so?" He shrugged back at her. Then instantly regretted his tone.

"No it's not like that." Rogue assured him. "It's just that… well." Rogue didn't finish she just looked back down at her hand holding the wallet. Remy raised and eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" He walked up a little closer to her. Rogue looked up and saw how close he was. She stepped back with a worried look on her face. Remy looked confused and she knows she had to tell him some thing. Rogue looked away again. "You going to tell me?" Rogue sighed and nodded. She looked back up at him. He looked at her intently but his gaze didn't hold for long. As Rogue opened her mouth to try and explain Remy looked up and his eyes widened. Rogue saw this and turned her head to look behind her. Rogue breathed in sharply when Remy grabbed her wrist and started to run. Rogue had a hard time keeping up but they didn't run for long. They turned a corner down a long narrow ally way. Remy looked up and noticed a fire escape ladder leading up onto a platform. Quickly He lifted Rogue onto his back as he jumped up to reach the foot of the ladder. As soon as they were safely sitting up on the mettle platform Julien and his thugs came running around the corner. They slowly walked under them. Remy silently climbed onto the railing on the platform and smiled a charming, comforting smile as he jumped off onto the ground below. Rogue jumped to her feet and leaned over the railing as soon as he dismounted. She saw Julien and his men turn the intent Remy landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Miss me?" Remy asked sarcastically holding out with arms as if to give them a hug.

"How long are you going to run uh?" Julien asked tapping his fingers against the gun held down by his side.

"Depends how long are you going to fallow me? Until I marry Bell? Or until I'm dead because they both sound the same to me."

"Only until you pick which one sound better." Julien shrugged.

"Yeah not going to happen." Julien raised his gun on Remy.

"Look Le Beau the only reason I'm here is to bring you back, orders from are fathers. You should feel flattered over the thing your father's doing. But right now I'm seen bringing you back dead is the best way around this dilemma of yours." Julien tapped the trigger while he spoke. He slowly tightened his hold on the gun, slightly pressing against the trigger. Remy held his position. Suddenly the two men behind Julien well forward and lay motionless on the ground. Julien whiled around but stopped abruptly when a smooth hand met the side of his face. He felt his body start to go nub. Soon he all he could feel was the warm hand on his cheek. His senses were dieing slowly and he lost consciousness. As he fell back on the ground Remy could see Rogue standing sliding her gloves back on. Remy took a small step forward. What just happened? He didn't believe what he just saw, one young girl takedown three men with the touch of her figure? How? Then it hit him.

"You're a mutant too aren't you?" Rogue looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Well that explains a lot." He walked towards her. "What exactly can you do?" He asked stopping a couple feet away from her. Rogue felt hurt. He wouldn't come near her now. Would he have?

"Well…" She slid a glove off and held up her hand. "If my skin comes in contact with some one else's I absorb their thoughts, strength, powers, and some times ever their lives." She looked back down and pulled her glove on then made a fist. "And I don't have complete control of it yet." He took a step closer. Rogue looked up. What was he doing? _'What is he doing?_ _People run away after seeing what I just did.'_ But he took another step closer. Rogue back up a bit but her still came closer. Remy reached out and took her gloved hand in his. Rogue looked at their hands then up at his face. He was smiling softly. Her heart missed a beat or two when she saw him smile like this.

"How are you learning to control it?"

"Uhm, well I live in a school for that kind of thing with other people like us how haven't learned how to use their powers." Remy nodded letting go of her hand.

"I see." He looked behind him at the body's laying in the ally. "You think we could chat some where else?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"They will wake up won't they?"

"Eventually yes. Which is another good reason to leave." Remy smiled taking her hand again and led her out of the ally.

---

They walk hand in hand for a long time, just wandering the streets of Bayville getting lost in each other. As they entered the park Rogue told him of Professor Xavier the world's greatest telepath, about the institute and her friends there like Kitty and her brother Kurt, Scott and Jean and the other's she considered friends.

When Rogue asked him about Julien and Bell he tried to explain how he was suppose to get married to Belladonna Boudreaux but left because he didn't love her let alone like her all that much. Rogue struggled to understand the whole story but at lest got the main points.

"So Remy, what are you going to do now?" Rogue asked. But then thought it was a bit too personal.

"Don't know. If I can live out two years with out getting caught I'm pretty much set for life." Rogue didn't agree with his statement. Sensing her uncomfortable ness he looked down at her. "What?" Rogue looked up at him.

"What?"

"You ok? You seem a little tense." Remy stopped walking. So did Rogue.

"No it's just…how can you expect to go through the rest of your life on the run from people that don't care what you think?"

"I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go. Besides I'm just a no good thief remember?"

"You not just a thief…" Remy looked at her sweetly almost prying the words out of her. "You're…" She started to blush. A strand of white hair fell over her face. With was tip of his figure Remy brushed it back behind her ear. He rested his hand on the back of her neck, her hair preventing skin-to-skin contact. She looked into his eyes and the world around them once again melted away. Remy tilted her head up with his other hand that was rapped up in his coat sleeve. As they sank deeper into each other's eyes they seemed to for get about Rogue's powers. Remy leaned his head down close to hers. Rogue felt his breath on her skin; it sent a shiver through out her body. Remy slowly closed the small gap between their lips and kissed her fiercely rapping his arms around her tightly. The second Rogue felt her powers kick in she tried to push him off but his hold was to tight and she couldn't move her arms. Slowly her powers started to absorb his and he slowly became weaker. His hold slowly loosened and she was soon able to push him off of her. He fell back on the grass unconscious. She stood for what felt like hours. She got his thoughts. His feelings. She knew how he felt about he. He liked her. He was attracted to her. Her. The untouchable. This man that craves skin contacted. Rogue looked down at him and smiled. He lay on his back, his arms spread out on the grass. He had the biggest smile on his face that Rogue had every seen. She laughed to her self softly. Kneeling down she looked at him closer. In that kiss she realized some thing. That kiss, that made her feel. The only kiss she every really had that meant some thing. She realized that she…


	4. Chap3 Never Wanna Let Go

A/N: ok I didn't have a direct idea for this chapter!! I wrote the first things that came to mind and I still think it's weird. Any way I added some thing in this chap that wasn't in the others. Are you ready for it? I mad Kurt and Kitty boy friend and girl friend. Now some of you will be happy about that but I'm still strictly against it. I 'still' and always 'will' like Kitty and Piotr together but that's just me. Ok and I wrote this while I was bored in tech ed class and at home while I was suppose to be writing a project so if I fail at least some one will be happy. Oh one more thing it's a sappy chapter so I'm sorry about that. Also I wrot this pretty fast after my last on but I don't care. I like writing this story!!! Any way one with the chapter…

---

Chapter 4: Never Wanna Let Go

The kettle whistled as the steam roes from the spout. Rogue turned her attention back to the mug she had put down on the counter. She ran fer index figure around the rim a couple times before picking it up and walking back over to the little silver kettle. After scooping a few spoons full of hot chocolate mix in to her navy blue mug as picked up the kettle. Maybe in was she was lost in though or the fact it was quarter past one in the morning but Rogue couldn't keep her mind on what she was doing. Rogue shock her head. She relived she was holding the kettle over her mug but nothing was coming out. She removed the lid and looked inside.

"Shit!" The once boiling water was now frozen solid. "Not again." Things like this had been happening on and off for the past two months. The professor though that her mutation was maturing and she would be able to use other people powers at will and not just for the short time after absorbing them. But at that moment Rogue couldn't care less what it was. Rogue turned her back to the mug and kettle and leaned on the counter crossing her arms, head down, eyes closed. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. She faced the brightly coloured calendar that hung on the wall. _November 11th._ Rogue signed deeply and looked back down at the tiled kitchen flooring. Her mind was distracted. She would zone out for long periods of time, no matter where she was. He brain was rapped around one thing, one time, one moment in time with one person. The kiss, about 9 days ago, those few seconds of pure bliss. Her mind replayed every thing that happened that day. Remy, Julien, the kiss, Logan finding her lying next to his sleeping form in the park shortly after. He didn't even ask what happened. Thank god. She didn't want to explain or could for that matter. The long and the short of it all is, after Remy woke up he smiled, apologized and saying thank you a million times – just to be polite – and left with out a look back. She felt horrible. It wasn't like she did any thing wrong but because she maybe sort of liked him. It was just a small heartbreak.

Rogue rubbed her sleepy eyes. She wasn't able to sleep for long in the past 9 days. Every time she fell a sleep her dreams replayed that kiss. She was tired, cranky, and was going to kill some one if she didn't get over this soon. Her leg hardly wanted to hold her up. Besides danger room training she had been going on 3 to 4 hour walks around town in an attempt of finding Remy. But she knew he was gone. She knew he was going to leave once he woke up, she knew all along. Auburn mixed with white curls fell into her face. She blow the strands in an attempted to move them but they just fell back into place. She reached into her sweat pant pocket and pulled out a small hair elastic. Reaching behind her head and pulled her long hair into a low ponytail. Taking a deep breath in Rogue leaned back on the counter. But not for long before she let out a sharp gasp and fell back through the counter. Eyes wide Rogue sat up straight on the floor.

"Damn it Kitty." Her little friend sat on her knees before her. "What the fuck is you problem?" Rogue continued pulling her sleeves down over her naked hands.

"Sorry you were like not listening to me." She said pushing back her hair. Rogue looked away for a second. "Is every thing ok Rogue?" Rogue looked back at Kitty.

"Sure." She said shrugging. Kitty cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Rogue signed again. "Maybe I'm just tired." Kitty nodded. "And I just wanted some time to my self."

"Rogue, you're always by you self."

"So? I prefer it that way." Rogue realised the rude tone in her voice but said nothing. Kitty's smile fell and she stood up.

"Sorry for bothering you then." She said then left the room. The sound of her feet padding on the floor died away leaving Rogue in silence. She pulled her legs up to her body and sat for a moment.

"Good going Rogue." She told her self finally. Pushing up her sleeves she stood up. Rogue brushed a hand over her check and noticed she was crying. She looked down at her hand. The little streaks of moisture dried fast but she could feel most tires trickling down her face. Now way was she crying? Her mind wandered back to Remy. Why? Why couldn't she just forget about it? He left he's not coming back. It was like it never 'really' happened. But it was like she had known him forever. After all she knew his memories, feelings, and thoughts. But she didn't get any of him power when she absorbed him. Oh well. Rogue again fell to her knees. Her hands had rapped around her body. Heavy tires poured down her face. Her sight was blurred; her head had started to throb painfully. Soon pain and sleep took over and she blacked out falling on her side.

---

Rogue shot up breathing hard. Looking around she noticed she was in the med bay.

"Just a dream." She breathed. With a sigh she calmed down. A noise from the other room caught her attention. After a moment a puff of smock row beside her and Kurt popped out of nowhere.

"Rogue you're awake." He cried slamming his hands down on the bed.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked rubbing her temple in confusing.

"Oh not much, but you up that great." There was surprise and joy in his voice.

"Again yeah…why? How long was I out?"

"Well Logan brought you down here after finding out passed out in the kitchen. And that was about three days ago."

"Three days ago?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow but still staying calm.

"Are you hungry?" Rogue looked at him then nodded her head. She really wasn't but it was of him to ask. " 'K, be right back." Then he vanished in another puff of weird coloured smock. Along again. She liked it. She wanted it that way. It had to be that way.

---

Remy stood out side the mansion gate. He looked through the bars, and then shock his head.

"Why the hell am I here?" He asked out load. He had seen Rogue out walking every day and wanted to say some thing to her but couldn't. Not after what he did. How would she react? It was weird. He never cared so much about what a girl thought about him. The past three days he hadn't seen her. What she ok? He hadn't seen Julien for the past week either. Had he finally given up? After all this time…not likely! Remy sigh and turned to walk away. Maybe it would be better if he just left. She probably doesn't think of him, not like he thinks of her. When he was awake she crowded hid thoughts and when he was asleep she haunted his dream. And it was obvious that his dreams weren't exactly 'G' rated. May be it would be better to just for get and move on. But a little voice in the back of his head told him to stay. Even just for one more day. _Just until you see her once more. Just once. _That was all he wanted…wasn't it? As he walked a way he decided some thing. I wasn't going to leave before he found out how she felt even if it meant getting his heart broken. He was going to ask her and he wasn't going to wait any longer even if he had to break in to that place and find her. Was he crazy enough to do it? Answer, yes.

"Crazy? Yes I am."

---

"Thank you Kurt." Rogue said after finishing off her English muffin.

"No problem. I just wanted to help."

"You're the only one that's come to see me. Where is every one else?"

"Well that's a long story."

"I'm obviously not going any where." He laughed.

"Well Jean and Scott went off for their one year anniversary thing, the prof, Ororo and Hank had their meeting in Washington, uhm Logan and the newbies are off training, Kitty ran off again and I don't know where she is." His face fell.

"Kurt?" He lifted his head.

"She hates me doesn't she?"

"Why would she?"

"She's voiding me for some reason."

"Kurt you're her boyfriend. For god sack ask her what's up."

"I would I knew where she was." Rogue's nose twitched. She turned her head and sniffed the air. Kurt watched curiously. Rogue shot him a look of predictability.

"She's in her room." Kurt's eyes widened.

"How to you know?" Rogue shrugged. And in a puff he was gone.

Not being able to stay in bed any longer Rogue got up and walked out of the room. She wanted different cloths, and a shower. But not wanting to disturb whatever conversation Kurt and Kitty were having she went in to Jean's room. She wasn't there so she probably wouldn't mind if Rogue barrowed a sweater or some thing. She wandered over to Jean's closet and looked through the close. No – no – no…did Jean have nothing plain. Every thing in her closet was other an ugly colour, formal, or have a weird pattern. Rogue closed the closet door and walked over to her dresser. She looked through the articles of clothing. Maybe – no – no…yes. Rogue pulled out dark purple sweater. She slipped it on to see how it fit her. Surprisingly well in fact. It was plain purple, no pattern, the neck folded over her shoulders, it showed off some skin, but just her neck. The long sleeves where long enough to cover her hands so there was no need for gloves right now. Her pants matched the sweater though, dark green plaid with a dark purple top. Not bad…not Rogue but not bad. She slipped it off and headed for the bathroom for that shower.

She lowered her head to her chest letting the hot water flow down her body. She felt so relaxed. She felt the soap slide off her arms and legs landing with a little splat on the shower floor. Never had a shower felt so good to her. Lifting her head she ran her figures through her wet hair letting the rest of the shampoo wash out. Then she relived how long she had been standing there, almost an hour and a half. Well she should get out soon but she really didn't want to. Wait what time was it. She though about it… she didn't know. Shutting off the water she stepped out of the shower. A shiver ran through out her body when she came out into the cold air of the bathroom. She dried off slowly and got dressed. She left her hair the way it was. There wasn't any point in brushing it. She turned to leave but then say some thing. She looked back into the mirror. She didn't have any make up on.

"Damn." Now she really didn't look like her self. But she kind of liked it. She picked up the brush changing her mind and brushed her hair down. She let it hang in her face and eyes. If she didn't have make up at least she could pull off the drown rat look. She smiled at her reflection before leaving. Rogue walked through the halls. Strange no one was around. She passed a room the door was open. No one was inside but she saw that the sun as barely out. So I couldn't have been that late after all. 6:00 or 7:00 max. She kelp walking and still didn't find any one. She made her way down stairs and soon found her self in the kitchen. Rogue looked around and saw that some one had fond her book bag. Logan probably. She looked inside and found the book she had been reading earlier that month.

"Well nothing better to do." She left the kitchen and went into the living room. She sat on the window seat, pulled her feet up and started to read. Rogue sat for a long time. An hour or two she lost track of the time. The story took over her imagination. The vivid details of vampires and hunters filled her head. Rogue's ears perked up at a sound coming from out side the window. She sat for a moment not sure what it was. Rogue stared out the first floor window. Suddenly she jumped when she saw a small black blur run under the high set window. She sat still not able to move. _'What was that?'_ She thought to her self. She slowly got up still facing the window half expecting some thing to jump out at her. She laughed nervously at her self.

"Just my imagination." She told herself dropping the book on to the seat.

"Not entirely." Rogue spun around but didn't get a look at who was behind her. But that voice. Damn that voice. The second she turned her eyes widened as she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes slowly closed. But she soon pushed back and fell to the floor panting. What just happened? Not thing happened. But how was the possible? The person before her knelt down next to her Rogue looked up at them. A smile crossed her face as she saw his face in the lamplight. God he was hot.

"Remy?"

"Scared you?"

"Yes very but… that's not it…" She trailed off.

"Then what is?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Rogue looked down at his hand. His hands were gloved but he just kissed her. He touched her skin.

"How did you just touch me just now?"

"I don't know." Remy confessed. "I know how your powers work up to a limit. Is there some thing else?"

"No you should be out cold." She straightened up on her knees in front of him.

"Then how am I sitting here?"

"I think it's because I wasn't thinking about it. I didn't know you were there so nothing might have happened. Or some thing like that." Remy cocked his head to the side. He looked at Rogue. Her curly hung in her face hiding her face from him. He reached out and moved her hair out of the way so he could see her. The sigh he saw took his breath away. Her clear pail skin shimmered in the light, smooth pink full lips, and bright lively eyes with long thick lashes. She was a vision. With out the makeup she could stop men in their tracks. "What?" Remy blinked. Had he been staring?

'_Oh god.'_ He though. "Rogue…chere…I uhm…" Rogue looked at him eagerly. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes?"

"I-I…" He looked from her to his hands and back again. "I wanted to tell you some thing."

"And I wanted to ask you some thing."

"Then by all mean ladies first." He said giving her a charming smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What are you doing here? I figured you would have left by now."

"Yeah about that. You see…I was going to leave but I couldn't before I …" He was cut off by Rogue's lips on his. She pulled back slowly.

"I could have guessed. I did get you thoughts last time remember."

"How could I forget? But how…just no?"

"Don't ask…because I can't give you and answer." He took that as a good enough reason. He placed his arms around her back, his hands gently stocking up and down her spine. Rogue's hand snaked up around his neck and into his hair. Remy's hold was stronger then Rogue's. His was passionate, protective, and possessive. Hers' more tender, soft, but very seductive. He pulled her close to him, lifting her into his lap. Rogue blinked a few times not sure what to do. But before she could do any thing he had her in a passionate kiss.

Slowly breaking away Rogue asked, "I suppose now you're going to leave." Her voice was sad. Remy never want to hear that tone again. He pulled her in to an embrace and spoke into her hair,

"Never."

"So you're…"

"Staying."

"Where?"

"Any where you need me."

"Remy…"

"Yes?"

"I-I." Rogue started to cry slightly. "I think…I know…" Remy looked down at her. He smiled.

"I love you chere." Rogue smiled at this statement. Such a clear happy smile that Remy's heart almost stopped.

"I love you to." And in a second they clung to each other never wanting to let go.

(Until they where pride out of each others cold dead arms!!)


	5. Chap4 Wait and See

Chapter 4: Wait and See

Logan walked into the mansion, head held high. Behind him cam the new recruits, tired, bruised, battered, torn, and in pain. Some were limping, some hardly standing. That day's training session was an obstacles course and we all know Logan goes all out with training so there was ever 'obstacle' imaginable. Once they were all inside Logan turned and looked at the bunch of worn youngsters.

"All right, first thing tomorrow morning, we're going on a little run." The new recruits looked at him in shock then broke out in protest, complaints and crying. Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you could have one day off."

Every one liked that idea and ran off to their rooms, or the kitchen and some slumped to the med-bay for Advil or a band-aid or two...or ten. Logan stood for a moment in the empty entranceway. After a moment or two he sniffed the air then headed towards the slightly formulary smell.

-

He turned the corner into the living room and stopped raising an eyebrow. In side he found Rogue sitting on the couch next to the guy he remembered as the man Rogue knocked out unconscious a little while back. Rogue turned her head and smiled at Logan. Remy also looked over at him but with another type of expression.

"Logan, hey."

"Hey Stripes who's the guy." Logan asked remembering that he never really got his name last time.

"Oh, sry. Logan this is Remy LeBeau."

"Hey, uhm Logan was it?"

"Yeah."

Well Rogue wasn't the only one that knew from then on there was going to be some kind of competition going on between these two. Some need to show the other up.

"So… Remy, what are you doing here?"

Again Rogue smiled but this time a small blush crossed her face and she looked away from them. Logan looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to the man next to her on the couch.

"Well I needed some where to go and then I remembered you guys take in mutants so here I am." Remy looked at Rogue. "Among other things." Rogue's face turned a deeper shade of red from the remark. Damn now she really wished she had her make up on.

"Well it aint up to me if you can stay. The Professor'll be back tomorrow so we can talk about it then. But in the mean time…" He looked at Rogue who looked back pleadingly. "I guess you could…stay here." Logan saw Rogue's face light up. It seemed Rogue was a completely different person when she was with Remy. And that might be a good thing, but then again it might not be. Then he sighed and continued, "Rogue can show you to a room."

Rogue and Remy got up and walking out of the room. A glare pasted between Logan and Remy when they pasted but nothing was said. Net yet. Logan crossed his arms and exhaled through if nostrils.

-

"So chere, does your friend Logan ever smile?" Remy asked after he knew they were out of earshot.

"If he does run, very fast." Remy laugh quietly not really thinking she was serious. But the look on her face told him other wise.

"So I take it he's the wrong guy to mess with."

"Only unless you have a death wish." This time Remy could tell she was telling the truth.

Rogue led Remy to the boy's wing and stopped at a closed door. Remy noticed Rogue's eyes shift to the door next to them.

"What is it?" Rogue shook her head.

"Nothin'."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." There wasn't any thing specific about the door next to them other then the fact that it was Kurt's room. And it got her wondering where he was. And did he talk to Kitty? And what did she say? And where they out of her fucking room yet? Or were they never there?

Rogue opened the door to Remy's new room and let him in. Remy thanked her sweetly. He rapped his arms around her loosely and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good night chere."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me to." His arms tightened around her as his words died on her lips. Rogue pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes. She didn't have to be psychic to know that he loved her, she could tell. And the only down side was thinking of what Logan would think. But right now, who really cares what he thinks.

"I should go." Rogue said softly.

"All right." Remy let go of her and said good night again. He watched as she walked back down the hall towards the girl's wing, occasionally glancing back over her shoulder at him.

-

Rogue got to her room and for a second she had forgotten that Kitty and Kurt might be in there. She opened the door and stopped abruptly. Yes they were in here. And now Rogue kind of wished she hadn't come in. It defiantly would have saved her from seeing her brother and best friend making out on Kitty's bed.

'_And here I thought Kit didn't like the fur.'_ Rogue thought while slipping over to her bed and picked up her pillow. She then walked over to the two squirrels and smacked Kurt in the back of him head with the feather pillow.

Kurt rolled over and tried smiling innocently at Rogue. So did Kitty.

"I don't care where you go but Kurt you have to leave. Right now!"

"Why?" Kitty asked gripping at Kurt's arm playfully. Her voice was a phoney whimper.

"'Cause I need to talk to you so your boyfriend has to leave." Kurt got off the bed.

"I see this is girl talk so I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night." Kitty said. Kurt blew her a kiss then teleported out of the room.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Kitty.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well if it's nothing then like why did you sent him away?"

"Oh, no not that nothing it's just." Rogue was blushing like crazy and Kitty noticed.

"Like omigosh Rogue you look like, like your, spill it." Kitty squealed grabbing Rogue arm and making her sit down.

"Ok-ok. You see, you know the guy that I absorbed that was here?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's back and he's staying and, and." Rogue face if was possible seemed to get more flushed.

"Oh my gosh. Rogue you're in love." Rogue's face became expressionless.

"Maybe."

Kitty jumped and hugged Rogue tightly and started to squeal like the girly person she was. "I can't believe this. I'm like so happy for you. Oh wait does he know. Well probably not he just got here. Are you ganna ask him out? Oh you have to."

"Kitty please."

"Sorry." Kitty let go of Rogue and sat back trying to calm down.

"Yeah well I see you and Kurt are getting along again."

"Yeah. He came to see me wanting to know what I've been up to the past little while so I got him to look over my essay for English class. And he was very understanding."

"There yeah go."

Kitty sat up on her knees so she was at eye level with Rogue who just happened to be taller then her. "Is that it? So this guy, like what's his name? How old was he? Not very if I remember right. Have you talked to him? Is he nice?" Rogue gave a small nervous laugh.

"His name is Remy. He's from the south like me. He's 21 and yes he's nice." Rogue fell back on the bed, hands covering her face. "He's the sweetest guy I've ever met and I really like him."

"This is soo romantic."

"Shut up."

"Hey you're like the one that told me. What did you except me to say?"

"Fine." Rogue sat up and looked over at the clock. It was 10:00. She was tired.

"Hey Rogue isn't that Jean's sweater?" Rogue looked down at her self.

"Oh yeah it is." She got up and walked over to her bed. Rogue slipped the sweater off over her head revealing her deep purple silk bra. She tossed Jean's sweater on her bed and said. "I'll put it back tomorrow."

"When do you think her and Scott's coming back? Logan's too weird with rules. At least we never really listened to Scott. But you know Logan."

"Right." Rogue answered Kitty over her shoulder while she dug through her dresser drawers and puller out a shirt. She slipped on her black HIM band t-shirt then walked back over to kitty. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Cool."

-

Logan was walking up the stairs as Rogue and Kitty came prancing down. He nodded as the passed him. Turning his head he watched the girls walked off towards the kitchen.

He made him way though the boy's wing and stopped at Remy's door. His eyes narrowed at it. It must have been the fact the he cared about her too much but he took a step to the right and knocked on his door. Shortly after Remy opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"And how can Remy help you?"

"Look bub I saw the way you kelp looking at Rogue down there and I don't appreciate it very much."

"And you think that I'm going to hurt her right?"

"There a reason I shouldn't think that?" Remy shrugged.

"Well you don't like me much so you might be just jumpin' to an idea that's not true."

"She's a sweet girl bub and I don't want to see her get hurt expressly not by a no good Cajun like you."

Remy stood up straight. "Look, I wouldn't hurt here."

"You say that now but what about when she needs you. Will you be there to catch she if she falls?"

"We'll just have to wait and see wont we?"

"I'm not joking. You lay a hand on her and your dead." Logan growled then started walking away.

"Seems you have some special feelings for the girl." Logan gritted his teeth refusing to turn back. He kept walking.

-

About 15 minutes later Kitty and Rogue sat on their stools at the counter eating some popcorn.

"Rogue what are you singing?" Rogue looked up at kitty.

"I was singing?" Kitty nodded. "Sorry I sing when I'm happy."

Kitty smiled at her friend. She was happy Rogue was happy. "Well what is it? It's kinda catchy."

"It's All That Jazz. You know the song from Chicago."

"Oh yeah. Good movie." They laughed but stopped when there was a rustle from the hall. The two girls got up and walked to the door. Their eyes went wide and Kitty gained a large smile as they look at the to people in the hall.

"Jean, Scott." Kitty cried and ran to her friend hugging them happily. Rogue smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

"Kitty, be quiet please. We want it to be a surprise for tomorrow." Jean insisted putting down a large suitcase. Scott put an arm around Jean.

"How was the trip?"

"Rogue, didn't see you there. It was very romantic." Jean breathed the last part dreamily fluttering her eyes lashes at Scott.

"It's late shouldn't you two be in bed by now?"

"Same old Scott." Rogue said convincing her self that Remy wouldn't turn her into a Kitty, loud, jumpy, girly.

"Yes I am, now off to bed. You do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah Monday's suck."

"But tomorrow's Tuesday so go."

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked off. Kitty smiled and said good night and ran off after her.

-

A/N: Yeah well this was fun!! Oh did you see the omg love triangle? I swear I don't like Rogue and Logan together but it's creating a conflict and that's what every story needs, am I right? Any way I don't have much to say but yeah for my stupid humour and no again thanks Frazza but I'm not on drugs…any more no just kidding.


	6. Chap5 A Love triangle Forms

A/N: So peeps! Ok not much to say here. I'll probably think of some thing by the end of this chapter…well nothing yet so you guys like it so far??? Ok I tried to make this chapter a little suspenseful so I hope you think I did a good job at it. BTW I never really wrote any thing like this before, most the time I write comedies and this was the first time I tried writing a fight scene. It's short. Or some 'G' rated crap for school. ("Malcolm solves his problems with chain saw.") lol love that song. Omg my leg is asleep.

Ok so I don't know what to say, and yes that was random but whatever. Well let's get on with the chapter before I start ranting about shit. Shall we?

Chapter 6: A Love triangle Forms

"Shush…. Kit shut up." Rogue whispered trying to lean closer to the wooden door. "I can't hear them."

(The run down of the day was: school sucked, Charles, hank and Ororo got back earlier and where in the professor's study right now talking to Remy and Rogue and Kitty where trying to hear what they were saying.)

They had just got back from school when Jean told them where every one was and they dropped every thing to go listen in on them. Even they weren't saying anything interesting.

"Rogue he sounds so cute." Kitty giggled again after hearing a faint muffled Remy speaking on the other side of the door.

"Shut up." Rogue tried to say through a silent laugh. She backhanded Kitty on the arm lightly. "I swear Kit shut up or I'll…" Rogue stooped hearing some movement in side. The girls could hear a small rustle came under the door. They leaned closer pressing their ears on the wood.

"AAAH." The girls gave a small cry of surprise as the door opened sharply and they crashed to the floor. Kitty propped her self up on her elbows and looked up at the person that opened the door.

"Hiya, Logan." She giggled before scampering to her feet, smiled then ran out of the door. Rogue in all that noticed Remy the second the door was opened, turned bright red and ran out of the room right before Kitty. Remy smiled instantly. He seemed to make friends everywhere he went. Even people he'd never seen before, namely Kitty.

"Any way Mr. LeBeau shall we continue?" Remy turned back to the professor who was sitting at his deck.

"Alright."

"Close the door please, Logan."

Rogue and Kit watched the door close from around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"OMIGOSH. Rogue he was way hot."

"You can't say that."

"But it's true he is. You're lucky. He was, was tall, sexy and obviously strong. And he must be really…interesting to talk to." Kitty gave Rogue a smile and laughed.

"I'm telling." Rogue stepped out from the corner and stared down the hall.

"Who? Rogue where are you going?"

"To find Kurt." Kitty ran after her friend.

"Rogue you know I was joking. I wouldn't think of trying any thing. You know me."

Rogue smiled walking a head of her. "I know." Kitty walked faster to catch up.

"Then where are you going?"

Rogue stopped and shrugged casually. "I guess I just was going to go out side for some air." She started walking again. "See ya later Kit."

Rogue waved leaving Kitty standing along in the hall. And a little confused.

-

Before she wandered out side Rogue stopped off at her room to get her coat. She walked around the lawn in thought. The air was cold and the wind just made it colder. A weird feeling came over Rogue for a moment. She felt uncomfortable, vulnerable, like she was being watched. Straightening up from her slouch Rogue looked around the year. No one was there that she could see. The wind whipped at her face and blow back her hair. It was hard to keep her eyes open; the cold was making her kind of sleepy, probably because she grew up in the warm south. The feeling came again and she whirled around, no one. It was like the imaginary eyes on her were all ways at her back. Her breathing was getting shallow and she stared to take fast breaths puffing out a steam like cloud. A sharp pain his the left side of her head. In wasn't a physical wound but a mental one. The voices in her head where getting more restless as she got tense.

Crack Rogue spun on her heals. She looked around again and still no one was there. But she heard a noise; a branch breaking she thought. The lawn lights had come on. Rogue looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and the sun was almost down. 'Well, I'm freaked out.' She gulped and turned around. Two strong hand met her shoulders and a second later she was thrown down on the ground. Two other men came from nowhere and held her in a sitting positing; hands behind her back. She looked up at the man standing in front of her. She knew him…well sort of.

"Oh it's you again." Rogue said in a, 'why the hell are you here' type of tone, receiving her a sharp kicked to the stomach. She coughed trying to get her breath back.

(Of course it was Julian.)

Julian knelt in front of her. "You know, normally I don't like hitting a lady. But you're not a lady. You're just another bitch dear Remy picked up on the road." Rogue was starting to really hate this guy. And noticing the great predicament she spit in his face. A leather gloved hand smacked her a crossed the face. Rogue grounded her teeth. 'Damn it,' she thought. 'These guys learn pretty fast.'

"Well I was just going to let you off with a warning but-" he laughed and pulled out a gun. "Personally this way's just find with me. And you have to remember you brought this one your self just by helping him." He knelt down again, reached out with a hand. He held up Rouge's chin. "It's a real shame you're attractive. And you're powers really help, no one being able to touch you and all. But non the less." Julian stood up and slammed a fist against the side of her head. Rogue took in a sharp breath on impact. No, she wouldn't cry out. Let him have the satisfaction of it? As if. She bit her lip forcing a trickle of blood to enter her mouth. But as he smashed the handle of the gun at her temple Rogue fell to her side letting out a shrilled cry before if became muffled by yet another man's gloved hand. Tears fell from her eyes caused from the pain.

Julian aimed the gun down at her. The men backed off her. For a second no one moved until Rogue's eyes snapped open to see what was going on. She saw Julian over her. She was going to die.

'HELP!!!' Her mind screamed out. Maybe with some luck Jean might have heard it or the professor or some one. But no as Julian took one last step towards her hand help the gun steadily in his hand, aimed at her head, she was going to die. Rogue's sight had gotten blurred from her tears but she didn't blink or look away; she stared at the man above her, and awaited death. She saw Julian's finger tighten on the trigger. With a long breath in Rogue held her breath, closed her eyes and tightened her fists grabbing at the lawn ripping dirt and grass out ground.

Rogue screamed as she heard and felt pain. Just as Julian had pulled the trigger Logan had jumped him from behind knocking him to the ground. The bullet was shot of course but did not miss its target. It shot into her shoulder, implanting it's self deep into her bone. Rogue cried out again as a lingering pain washed over her arm and collar. The last thing she saw was a blurred view of thick red blood pour from her arm. She heard another gun shot, it rang in her head ripping at her nerves and she lost all consciousness.

-

Ororo walked back and forth in the med bay. She was shaken. Every one was. It was a blow no one understood... excepted Remy and he was the one the most scarred. He didn't want to say any thing right now; he stood far away in the corner guilt stroke. 'This is my fault. It's my fault.' He kept telling himself. He watched from his corner. The terrified Kitty crying into Kurt's shoulder, him holding her and biting his lip trying not to cry himself. Charles looked concerned but was trying to hard to keep him emotions under control. Jean and Scott watching from the door keeping the new recruits out of the med bay.

Hank was trying to stop Rogue bleeding in another room. But Remy was to hurt to notice Logan glaring at him. No more, Remy pushed him self off the wall and stormed out. Jean and Scott parted to let him pass. He didn't care, not about any one right now but her. It she died he wouldn't rest till all assassins were dead as well. And Julian, his death would be slow, slow and satisfying, painful and bloody. Revenge would be sweet.

Remy never noticed the heavy foot steps behind him until two hands grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall a little too hard and his head slammed back making a loud snack. He shocked his head to get thinking straight again. Slowly his vision came back and he looked into the eyes of a raging Wolverine.

"I hope you know this is all your fault. If she dies so will you." His breath smelled of liquor. Remy's expression hardened into a piercing glare. He pushed him back for some space but three sharp claws were inching closer to his neck.

"Logan if you want to kill me kill me, it won't make a difference." His voice was surprisingly clam compared to how he felt. Logan retracted his claws and snarled.

"Cajun I said you wouldn't protect her and I was right. It was your fault and you know it. The only reason they came here was because of you." Logan's breath was getting faster. He was on the borderline of going crazy. "And you're right I wouldn't make a difference if you died right now. May be I'll be luckier later on." Logan grumbled under his breath before heading back to the med bay.

Remy watched as he left. Logan was right. "My fault." His guilt was turning to fury. He needed to clam down. Just for a minute. Before he did some thing drastic. He now stood alone in the poorly light hallway. The silence was become unbearable so he turned and walk to wards the elevator that would bring him up to the main floor.

-

"It's late we should all get to bed. There isn't any thing we can do right now." Charles wheeled out in his wheel chair. Slowly every one left but Logan. Hours past and still Logan stood and waited for Hank to come back.

When he did he had a down cast look on his face. 'Oh god no.' Logan thought the worst had come. Hank looked up and saw Logan standing there.

"Logan, you're still here. How can I help you?"

"Cut it Beast. How is she? And don't do any of that sugar coating shit. I've heard it before. I want the truth and now." Logan demanded to know. He was determined. And when he was determined nothing would stop him.

"I did every thing I could. I took out two bullets out of her. One in her shoulder the other from her left hip. All we can do is wait and see if she wakes up, them maybe I could do more but for now we must wait and see."

"Easier said then done."

"I know… Look Logan you need some sleep. I'll be here to look after her. You don't have to worry."

"Ok." Logan turned to leave at the door he muttered something under his breathe, "I all ways worry." Logan left. Sleep? More like pace his room till the sun rose.

-

Remy wasn't sleeping. He lay on his bed and stared up into the darkness. A single tear fell from his eye. He brushed it away and got up. Silently Remy left his room closing the door behind him and mad him way to wards the one thing that could keep him going right now, his hearts desire. Rogue the girl that stole a thief's heart right out from under his watch.

Like a cat he crept down to the med bay and over to Rogue's door. And he would have made it unseen if Hank weren't coming in at the wrong time.

"Mr. LeBeau what do you think you're doing here?"

The look in Remy's eyes were a plead all on their own. "McCoy please. Please can I see her? For one second." Hank smiled.

"If you don't touch any thing. And don't worry I'll keep the wrath of the Wolverine to a small growl."

"Thank you."

"No need. But I am doing you a favour. People really shouldn't be in there right now." Remy nodded and entered Rogue's room.

-

There she was. Unconscious, defenceless, weak, and might die from blood loss. And if she did wake up, having a broken shoulder bone wouldn't be much fun. Remy walked over to her sleeping form and knelt down by her uninjured side. He looked at her and felt a wave of guilt crash over him. He reached out for her but stopped and let his hand hover over hers. Remy could feel fresh tears glide down his face but didn't care. Carefully he held her hand. His eyes traveled from their entwined figures up her arm to her shoulder to her pale face.

"Rogue. I…I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. This was entirely my fault. I should have known they would have fallowed me here." More tears came to his eyes. He reached up with his other hand and pushed back some loos strands of white hair. "I'm sorry. I promise you-myself, no one will ever hurt you again. Hold me to that till I die, you hear me?" Remy stood up a little and leaned over her. Slowly he lowered his head and his lips met hers. He kissed her as gently as he could before pulling back and sat back down.

"I love you chere. Remember that. Allways. I love you."

His body started to shake. He pressed her cold hand against his cheek in a failed attempted to raise her body heat. She felt so cold and life less. He sat next to her. He didn't move. Until she woke up and was better he wouldn't leave her side. **When** she woke up. In sleep or when awake he would be there for her, to comfort her, to protect her. Slowly Remy leaned on the bed. Her held her hand and rested his head next to it and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chap6 Nothin But Cloudy Skies

A/N: So very bored!!! Any way just got my homework done, it's 10:58 pm and there shall be no sleep tonight thanks to the magic of coffee and since I was up all last night and I was asleep all day. And if any one knows how to get over depression don't tell to me anything! I like being this calm. It's a nice change thought I would have to apologise if I commit suicide before I finish my story, which would suck for you. But if it does come to that my good friend Becky will most likely take over my role as writer and screw up my ideas for the plot badly. Sigh any way on with the show…. chapter… whatever.

Chapter 6: Nothing But Cloudy Skies

"_Rogue?" _

The voice was faint, hardly heard at all.

"_Rogue?"_

"_Rogue!"_

It seemed to echo around her.

"_Rogue?"_

It took some time but her mind started to work for her again.

The voices in her head kept calling her name. Drawing her back, back to the land of the living, forcing her to wake up.

Rogue took a beep breath. A sharp pain ran up her side hip to shoulder, down her arm, and through her head. Rogue let out a distressed cry of pain. A shudder ran through her body making the pain worse. Rogue tried to open her eyes, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, but she felt two strong hands holding her shaking body still. Her breathing suddenly became uneven and forced. Rogue through herself back into the bed, tears fell from her open blurred eyes. The pain in her body dulled a bit as she became dizzy again. The hands that had been holding her down had now let go and where now stocking her hair down in a continuous calming motion. They felt different. They were rough and strong. They weren't right. Again darkness took over her and she fell asleep again.

---

Rogue was right about one thing; those hands weren't of the person she was hoping.

After Rogue had fallen back to sleep Logan sat back down by the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

It had been three days since what had happened and that was the closest she had come to waking up.

"Logan?" A quiet female voice said from behind him. He turned to see Kitty walking in.

"Hey kid."

"The Professor was looking for you." Logan looked back at Rogue, unsure if he should leave or not. "I'll watch Rogue for now." Kitty assured him. He nodded and left the room leaving Kitty and her sleeping friend alone.

Kitty plopped herself in Logan's vacant chair and sighed.

"Rogue…please…just wake up." Kitty whispered out loud. She forced back a tear or two. "Rogue you're like so stubborn some times, you know that? Ha and here I am talking to myself. God Rogue, wake up for friggin' sake." Kitty stood up and crossed her arms. Then started to laugh for talking like this. "So let's see, uhm while you've been down here Remy's become an official x men, code name Gambit. Oh and by the by Rogue some of the girls have been making eyes at Gambit while you've been sleeping. No reasons eh? Fine but don't blame me if you wake up and he's moved on to some one like Amara. God she's a total flirt. Ok most likely it would be some one like Tabs. Haha Tabitha and Remy could you picture that?"

"Over my fuckin' dead body."

Kitty jumped around and saw Rogue. Her expression was a mix of pissed off and killer pain. "Rogue are you like ok?"

Rogue blinked once or twice before gaining full vision again. "Uh…more or less."

"That is so great. You awake. I have to go tell Mr. McCoy oh wait I can't just leave you here. Well Logan should be back soon so we should wait for him." Kitty plopped back down in the chair next to Rogue.

"Would you mind talking a bit quieter Kit?"

"No I can do that."

Rogue sighed before asking the question that was eating her alive, "So where is Remy? Or Gambit was it?"

"Yeah, oh well he got banned from the med lab yesterday like since he hadn't left in like the two days you've been here and he got dragged out by Logan after he refused to leave and since then he'd been hiding other in his room or the danger room and we've been taking turns keeping an eye on you."

Rogue nodded slowly. She tried her best not to move her body as much as possible. "So… I've been here for… what was it, three days?"

Kitty nodded. "I really should go tell some one that you're awake."

"Go Kitty, it's not like I'm going any where any time soon."

"Ok." Kitty got up to leave but turned back when she got to the door. "Are you sure you want me to-"

"Kitty, just go."

"Right."

For a moment Rogue was alone. Braising her self for some pain she stretched her legs out a bit. There was no pain. No pain? That didn't make sense, just a minute or so ago she couldn't breath with out her body starting to hurt. A little confused but curious Rogue clamped her eyes shut and bit her lip. She leisurely shrugged her shoulders. Rogue popped her eyes open again. The pain was still there but it didn't really hurt, it felt more like she had just sore joints or a pulled muscle. The pain surprisingly had disappeared some how.

Rogue pulled her body up into a sitting position. Moments later Kitty came back in the room fallowed by Beast and Nightcrawler.

"Rogue I'm happy to see that you've woken up and very surprised to see you sitting up already."

"Yeah Rogue like when I felt you weren't moving much."

Rogue smiled lightly. Beast came over and examined her. "Well I'm not sure how but you're practically healed."

"So does that mean she can leave the med bay?"

"If she's up for it I don't why not, if you keep close to her." The three nodded. "And Rogue if you feel dizzy or any type of pain you come back and see me alright?" Rogue nodded again. "Well then I shall go tell Charles abut you're recovery."

"Thank you."

"Any time. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Rogue, be right back. I'm going to get some thing for you to wear."

"Thanks Kurt." Kurt smiled at his sister and popped out of the room in his normal cloud of purple smoke.

---

"What do you mean he's still there with her?" An angry woman yelled into her phone.

"_Yeah sorry. I was a little busy at the time making sure I didn't get my head ripped off."_

"I don't care. You're getting paid by his father to bring him back. So do it."

"_You know I'm finding this a bad deal."_

"Oh really? And how's this?"

"Well you'll get you 'oh so perfect knight in shining armour' who by the way doesn't like you, dad's arranging the murder of the Le Beaus' and all I get is pain a measly fifty thousand dollars. It just doesn't seem far to me."

"If it's blood shed you want then kill that fucking bitch that's hanging around my Remy got it Julian?" She sighed into the phone. Then an idea came to mind, "Julian if it's just more money you want I can get it for you."

"_How much more?"_

"All or Jean-Luc Le Beau's money."

"_Right and how are you going to get that?"_

"Well if he's dead he's not going to need it."

"_Wouldn't his money go to Remy?"_

"And who said that he's going to know?"

"Yeah like you can hid some thing like that."

"Look if you don't want the money then we'll just get some one else to do your job."

"_Find you win. What do I have to do this time?"_

"I'm so glad you asked…"

---

Strangely every one in the mansion seemed gone. Jean and Scott had run off, most of the new recruits had flocked to the mall and the others where just around. It wasn't that late in the day or anything, just around quarter to four or so.

Rogue walked slowly around the mansion after Kurt came back with her cloths and she got dressed. Now the only thing she needed to do was find Remy.

Rogue walked down the boy's wing corridor until she came to Remy's room. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. No one came to the door. Rogue frowned and turned away from the door. She had already looked in the danger room, rec room, library, kitchen, living room, and his room. She was running out of places he might be. Rogue raised an eyebrow when she thought of a couple other places he might be but some of them where most likely wrong. But before she set out again Rogue decided to go to her room for maybe and change of sweeter. The one she had on was nice but wool wasn't her favourite kind of material.

She made her way to her room and stood out side the door. She was rather bored of having to look for this guy. Especially after what Kitty had said she just wanted to see him before the idea of him breaking her heart for someone else presented it's self as a possibility. Rogue turned the doorknob and entered her room silently, eyes downcast. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room.

Fate was always like this to her. She didn't want to believe herself any more then she wanted to prove it right or wrong. But Rogue kind of figured that some day possibly sooner then she would want Remy would leave her. Break her then leave her. But at least one happy thought came from that. If Remy did break her heart Logan would have fun running him through.

"I feel one way you feel another. Alas unrequited love will one day be the death of us all." Rogue spoke out load. The more she thought of Remy leaving her the less she wanted to look for him, but the less she wanted to look for him the more she wanted to find him. Find him and spend as long as she could held in his arms.


	8. Chap7 redruM

A/N: Wotcher people. Ok I'm sick with the flu. Great for me, I'm missing school! Whooo. Any way in this chapter if you didn't figure out what's going to happen by reading the title then I guess you'll just have to read and find out. And I am in my Harry Potter frenzy so ignore me if I start to praise my loopy Lupin. Ok I promise I wont. Any way (again) I'm just getting around to writing this since I came up with the idea at around 3 in the morning one day, so over the past two days I've read Harry Potter non-stop so I guess starting this now would be the best idea. Shocking…right, so this chapter isn't overly shocking but hey, I could have been. Sneeze ahm cough the flu sucks people you don't want it!!! Ok on with my chapter 7: redruM. Haha I love the title, it says so much. Oh, I'm sorry that there isn't a lot of Romy in this chapter…or probably the next chapter either…come to think of it I don't know where this story's going to go after this chapter. And sorry it's not 'that' long.

Oh and BTW for the people still wanting to know how my other story ends, I'm sorry for not finishing it. I know how it will end I just don't know how to start the chapter. But I can say, it's going to be funny.

Chapter7: redruM

He pressed end on his cell phone and looked up at the sky. The sun was still up but night was setting in fast. With a last look at his watch he set off after his prey. Who that was to be, he didn't know nor did he over all care. The streets of Bayville where almost empty apart for the casual car and some passer bys that gave him an odd look. He was dressed in a long ratty trench coat, black boots, jeans and black shirt. He had messy hair and a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and the aroma of tobacco mixed with heavy cologne radiated from him. Hunched over he walked towards him destination, a large fenced off building up on the hill. As he reached the gate he stopped and looked around of what he could see of the grounds. And there on the steps he was his random victim. It was a man, tall, brown short hair and slightly muscular from what he could see under the fall jacket the man was wearing. He watched as his target moved down the steps, stopping for a second to fix him red sunglasses and head around the side towards what looked like a garage.

Taking a step back he looked to see if any one was around before quickly climbing the fence and jumping onto the driveway on the other side. Making a dash to the side of the building he looked surveyed his surroundings again. No one was around and no one had seen him enter. Taking him time to glance around the side to watch he lit another cigarette and weighted a little longer.

Around the corner Scott who had just gotten back to the mansion a couple of minutes ago had forgotten a letter from his brother Alex in the car. He opened the garage door and went over to his car.

Taking this chance the attacker moved quickly over to the garage door and pulled the gun out from the inside pocket of his trench. Slowly he breathed out smock and walked forward the small area willing with an odd mixture of scents.

Scott leaned over the seat of his car and picked up the letter. Breathing in he smelled the quite familiar scents. Knowing he wasn't alone but not worried he slowly started to pull himself out of his car. Shaking his head out of frustration he said seriously turning around,

"Gambit, how many times do I have to say that smocking on – "

Before he could finish his sentence the attacker pulled the trigger.

Bang

The bullet ripped through the air and implanted its self in the centre of Scott's forehead. Watching him fall to the ground he walked up behind Scott and let out one more shot into the back of his neck into the spinal cord. Placing the gun back in his coat he took the cig out of hit mouth and exhaled. Tapping ash off the cigarette he started off, rounding the side of the garage and heading for the side fence. The attacker vanished over the top and was gone, leaving Scott bleeding on the cold cement floor of the garage.

-

A soft knock woke Rogue out of her light slumber. She had fallen asleep a little while ago when she had first came in and sat down. Rogue assumed she must have been sleepier then she thought since she didn't remember when she had fallen asleep. Before crawled off her bed see glance at her clock, it read 5:03pm. Then walked over to the door, opening it for her visitor. Rogue was met with a charming smile and a pair of devilish eyes.

"Remy." She said sweetly resting her head on the wood of the door. He stepped forward and pushed a single strand of white hair away from her face.

"Evening sleeping beauty."

Rogue rolled her eyes at this, "Come you be any cheesier?"

"I don't know, would you like it better if I was?" Remy replied slyly raising an eyebrow. Rogue giggled.

"No, I don't want to change one thing."

"So you admit that I'm perfect." Remy said a superior way that made Rogue sigh out of disbelief.

"Stubborn maybe, arrogant for sure, but perfect? That would be a stretch, don't you think?"

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"Well if you know so much what am I?"

"Easy. You're overconfident, self involved, cocky, sharp-tongued smart-ass." She took a step forward making him take a step back. A seductive smirk had presented it's self on her face, "You're also tall, charming," Every step she took he moved back. "sweet, thoughtful, desirable," He took another step back and me the wall. She walked up close in front of him and trained her ran her finger down the centre of his chest. She looked up into his eyes and winked making him swallow _hard_. "and perfect."

Remy smiled proudly. Rogue lowered her head hiding the bright red colouring her cheeks and stepped back sheepishly. "Cute chere. You really know how to talk to a guy."

"Sorry." Rogue met his eyes again.

"Don't be." Remy whispered tilting his head to the side. He reached out and touched her cheek softly. Rogue's eyes closed on contacted. He leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. This time it was Rogue's turn to be back up against the wall. Their kiss was passionate, long steamy and passionate. Only to be broken by Jean interrupting telepathically.

"We have to go down to the med bay." Rogue said sounding somewhat confused.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Can't be any thing big."

"How to you know that?"

"If it was really bad she would have screamed at me." She smiled.

Remy took her hand and they started off for the med bay together.

"So Rem where have you been all day?"

"Oh, around. How about you, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah fine. Still a little tired but other then that I'm fine."

"Good." Remy looked over his shoulder then back at Rogue. "So, uhm, have you told any one?"

"Told any one what?"

"You know, being able to touch me. You know, only me, don't you find it a little weird?"

"Not really, and no I haven't. For some reason I just haven't. I was going to tell Kitty but I haven't seen her a lot." Remy nodded. "And I guess it's a bit odd I can only touch you but why question a good thing right?"

"True." Remy let go of her hand and rapped an arm around her waist. "Just our little secret." Rogue smiled at this. It was nice to have him around to talk to and just being in his presents left her with a safe, warm feeling.

-

"YOU!" The second Rogue and Remy had walked into the med bay and found Logan, Jean, Hank and the Professor around a curtained off operating table Logan had grabbed Remy but the neck forced him up against the wall and even now his claws were pressing up against the flesh of Remy's neck.

"Logan! What's going on?" Rogue shouted. She looked around, hung from the ceiling around the table, Jean was sitting a cross the room by her self, who had curled into a tight ball and started crying when Logan started yelling. Hank and Charles sat by the curtain with heart-rending expressions on their faces. Rogue turned back to Logan after no one spoke.

"Logan! Professor?" He just lowered his head. Rogue took a step closer to the curtain but Logan started yelling again.

"YOU, YOU DID THIS?"

Remy opened his mouth to say some thing but was silenced by a sharp claw coming closer to his face. He dropped Remy and walked over to the curtain. He closed his eyes and through back the fabric. Instantly Rogue's hand clamped over her mouth to quiet her cry. Scott Summers, leader of their team lay dead on the table. Rogue could see the built hole in his forehead. She looked from Scott to Remy and tears came to her eyes, she couldn't believe any of this.

"No! ...No-I-Didn-" Remy tried to assure his innocence but Logan's claws once again tested the thickness of Remy's neck.

"You did… I was the one that found him in the garage! I could smell you scent, the smell of cigarettes and your fancy cologne. There was cigarette ash on the floor by his body. Do you find us dumb? I went to the security tapes as well, and there you were."

Remy looked to Rogue who had slumped against the wall crying. 'I didn't' he mouthed to her but she just looked away.

"Logan, Hank could you two please contain Gambit properly?"

"I could kill him."

"No, we shall hand him over to the authorities."

Hank left the Professor's side and walked over to Remy and Logan. Remy took one last look at his Rogue before starting to get pulled back.

"What? This is a joke right?" Remy started to yell and resist. "I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

"I'm sorry Rogue." The Professor said before helping the crying Jean out of the room. Rogue was left sitting alone on the floor. She looked up and once again saw Scott, one of her friends, lying dead in front of her.

"He wouldn't." Rogue whispered to herself glancing at the doors leading out of the room.

----

A/N: ok…I can't give any clues of what's going to happen so don't ask. And ok to that one person's request I have enabled anonyms reviews, even thought I don't like them. Why? Because, when I get bitched at I like to know who said it so I can bitch right back. Well it's 1:27 am and I'm really hungry so ta. **Is Remy innocent or guilty? Vote now!**


	9. Chap8 Back Here Again

A/N: Mwahahahaha!!! Ok I guess I could apologize to Scott fans but I'm just not in the mood. He got what he deserved. Yeah you can tell I don't like him.

Well this chapter is kind of sad but really not overly but it does make you think 'BITCH' and not just towards Belladonna, but Jean and Kitty to. Actually Jean is a bitch. Hahaha any way I realize that I might have to up my rating for the next chapter and chapters to come because I want to add more violence, more deaths, and hopefully some sexual content latter on if I feel like adding it. But then again I'm always up for that so it wouldn't matter; it will just depend on how my story is going. Jazz Hands. And there's one more thing I must ask of you guys, if I add any thing you don't like, don't kill me. It's not my fault it I kill off characters I don't like...oh wait… yes it is. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men but I do own this idea and the hatred I have for Belle!! Snarl and I hate you Rogan fans. Ok it's not bad, in fact I can stand to read it but it's just so wrong. I mean he's old and she's not. He's more of an older brother or father figure to her not a boy friend damn it! Any way…

Chapter 8: Back Here Again

It was late now and Rogue had locked herself in her room after the events of earlier that evening. She had asked Kitty to room with some one else so she could be alone. Kitty didn't really mind but she didn't want to be by herself so she had found Jean and asked to stay with her for the night. And for, what felt to be the millionth time, Rogue found herself staring at the clock over on Kitty's nightstand. It read 9:00 pm in big red numbers. Rogue sat up on her bed and switched the lamp off so the only light came from the open window and two digital clocks. Waite what, an open window? Rogue thought. She had closed the window and the curtains when she first got in. Rogue pulled her body off her bed and slumped to the window to once again close it. A shuffle came from be hind her and she look around in the dark room but saw nothing. She blinked her ears which where not yet adjusted to the dim lighting. She walked back over to her bed and lay down. A sigh escaped her lips as a single tear grazed her cheek and she closed her eyes to sleep. A moment later Rogue felt like she was not alone and she turned over to survey the room again. Still not being able to see she turned her lamp back on and was greeted by two angry red and black eyes.

"Remy." She breathed in shock. He was sitting lazily across the room in her desk chair shuffling a deck of cards.

"Bonjour my chere." He answered her, his voice low and serious.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?"

Remy look disappointed. " Lets just say that holding cell is missing two of its walls, but really I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"What do you want?" Rogue asked not liking the two seconds of silent between each other's sentences. His face softened dramatically and he stood up. He looked at her with desperate eyes. The longer he didn't respond the more the silence bothered Rogue. He walked towards her and stopped at the end of the bed. Rogue moved back against the headrest.

"Rogue," Remy tried but she wouldn't look at his face. Her eyes were focused down at his feet. He stepped closer and that was when she looked up. "Rogue please you have to believe me. I didn't do it. You know I didn't." He maintained his distance but wanted nothing but to hold her, comfort her and dry her tears.

"Remy I can't." Rogue said looking away.

"Why not?" He asked in almost the same millisecond she finished.

Rogue's expression grew to an angry frown. "I saw the tape Rem!" she screamed at him, tears coming to her eyes once more that night. "I saw it. The whole thing and now I wish I hadn't. It's like I was there. It plays over and over in my head. You did do it so don't say you didn't!"

"Oh yeah? Did you see my face? Did I speak?" Remy asked once again becoming angry himself.

"No but-"

"But what? Logan said he could smell cigarette smock in the garage right? Well I'm not the only one in the world that smocks. In the tape did 'I' have a trench coat?" Rogue nodded. "Don't you have one? Don't other people?"

"Yes." Rogue answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Rogue, think please. Why would I do some thing like that? What would I gain from doing that?"

"I don't know." Rogue looked at him. He moved around the foot of the bed and up next to her.

"Look me in the eye and then tell me if you think I did."

Rogue did as he said and looked him in the eye. It took all her will power but she did it. His eyes where so unique and beautiful to her, she could see so much of him in them, his laughter, his easy going out look on life. There was no way he did it but Rogue wasn't sure. Rogue went to say some thing but a loud knock at the door stopped her. Rogue broke eye contact with Remy for a moment.

"Please chere you have to believe me." Remy said urgently as if he knew some thing she didn't.

The knock came again, this time louder and more aggressive fallowed by a voice.

"Rogue, open the door." It was Logan.

"Chere please."

Rogue looked over at the door as Logan kept beating at it. "Please." Remy kept saying quietly.

"Get out Remy." Rogue said sternly. "Get out… now."

"But chere." Rogue tried to stand but Remy grabbed her upper arm and held her still.

"Rogue you have to-"

"No. No I don't now let go." Rogue was on the verge of yelling Logan was right out side the door and would hear immediate. Remy just tightened his grip on her. "I said let go."

"No."

"Let go of me!" Rogue yelled. The instant she yelled Logan heard and put his claws threw the door.

"No chere."

"Let me go!" Rogue screamed again and Logan came bursting through the now destroyed door. Remy cursed and let go of Rogue. As Logan lunged forward Remy dogged to the right and throw himself at the window. The glass shattered under impact.

"Oh-my-god." Rogue gasp as he fell from her second floor window. She rushed to the hole in the glass and looked out into the dark just in time to see him land perfectly on the ground and run off. Logan moved up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"You ok kid?"

"No." She shook her head and started crying again. Logan caught her as her knees gave way and she toppled over. He held her close to him as she cried on his shoulder.

-

Remy hit the ground hard but didn't stop once his feet touched grass he made a dash for the gate. He slowed down to take one last look up at Rogue's room. When he turned Remy saw Rogue in the window and what looked like her throwing herself at Wolverine. His eyes narrowed but he didn't go back. He picked up his pace and ran off a crossed the yard to the gate. When he reached the gate he paused. Just for an instant but he paused hand on the metal gate. As much as he wanted to stay he forced himself not to look back. If he didn't get out of there fast the X Men would come after him. He climbed the gate easily and landed on the asphalt silently.

"You where always the best at braking and entering."

Remy knew the voice so very well and didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Henri. What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from you're little friend Julien telling me where you were."

"Friend my fucking ass!"

"Remy why are you doing this?"

"Doing? Doing what?"

"Running away from us, your family. Just come back." Henri pleaded.

"I will not marry Belle." Remy stated as if he were saying 'hell no' over and over again.

"I know, I know, you'd rather die first." Remy glared at his brother. "Remy that wedding is suppose to end years of fighting between are two guilds. I'm not asking you to fall for Belladonna; I don't care if you like her or not, it's not like I'm telling you to be a loyal husband. Just marry her."

"But I'm in love Henri." Remy confessed.

"Right, right that girl Julien told me about." Henri took a step closer to Remy and looked at him seriously. "Does she love you?"

"I thought she did." He answered looking back at the mansion. Most of the lights where now on and ha knew they had to go. "But now…"

"Now she kicked you out and you don't want to move on."

"After a three minute separation? I don't think I can."

"Haha funny. Remy, there's nothing here for you any more. As I see it now you have two choices. You can other come back with me and you can marry Belle and have power, money, and a slightly obsessive wife or to can run away from them." Henri finished off by pointing back up at the mansion.

"Them?" Remy looked behind him to see the X Men running out of the mansion. "Shit."

"You have your choices Remy so take your pick, oh and you might want to make your decision fast."

"Fine! I'll…I'll go back."

"That's a good boy, now come on there's a car waiting down the street for us." With that said they took off at a dash down the dark street.

-

Jean, Charles, Hank, Logan and Rogue where the only once that didn't go on the hunt for Remy. Jean and Charles where down in the med lab with Hank and Logan wasn't going to leave Rogue for a minute.

The two sat in the kitchen silently. Occasionally one of them would get up for a drink or stand at the window then sit down again then get up then sit. There was a lot of moving around but there wasn't a lot of talking going on until Logan asked,

"How ya feeling darlin?" Rogue look up at his from a crossed the table and gave him a soft smile.

"I'll live. He didn't hurt me none."

Logan nodded. He wanted to know what happened but he didn't ask incase it upset her in some way.

Five minutes pasted and still they sat in silence. Logan had a sneaky suspicion that something did happen between them, not just before he ran off but before that maybe earlier that day or yesterday. And he doubted it was any thing like an argument. He kept thinking he 'touched' Rogue some how. And he didn't mean something like holding hands but he doubted any thing more then a kiss. Still, a kiss would knock him out. But he couldn't help but wonder. Five more minutes past and still no one talked. Rogue whipped her eyes on the back of her naked hand, this made her remaining make up smear a little over her eyelid and cheek. It also left a small black line on the back of her hand. Maybe Logan wasn't thinking clearly and didn't know what he was doing or he didn't care any more about thinking clearly but he reached out his gloved hand and held her hand in his. With his thumb he rubbed the top of her hand and cleaned off the black smug. Rogue looked up at him a little confused or maybe uncomfortable she wasn't sure but he smirked back at her, his brown eyes glazed in what seemed to her to be… lust? He was giving her the same look Remy gave her when they were close.

Rogue felt exposed all of a sudden. Slowly Rogue leaned back in her chain and let her hand slide lazily out of his. She didn't like the bizarre feeling she was getting. She needed to change the topic in her mind to some thing different. Looking out side the large windows she could see the moon and bright stars. What time was it? She had lost track at quarter past ten and to guess she would say it had been at least 20 minutes since then. It wasn't overly late but she felt extremely sleepy. She yawned and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You should get some sleep." Logan suggested to her calmly. Rogue nodded and stood up. Loan started to get up to help her but Rogue stopped him.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to crash in a spare room tonight. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Rogue."

-

Rogue silently walked through the halls. She rubbed her arms to warm herself from the slight coldness. She had stopped to get her nightclothes and picked up one of Kitty's thin, short, sleeveless nightgowns by mistake but didn't feel like changing. It was past midnight now and Rogue had been jumping from bed to bed trying to find some place to sleep. She wanted to sleep but couldn't. There was nowhere in the mansion where she felt protected, not in her room, one of the spare rooms for new comers. She was walking through the girl's wing when she knew where she wanted to be. The rest of the X Men had gotten back around eleven with out any luck and went right to bed. Rogue padded her way past the doors making her way to wards the boy's wing.

'_Damn why is it the quieter you try to be the louder you end up being?'_ she asked herself mentally. She made her way down another hall and stopped in front of a closed door. Rogue felt quilting about all this. She opened the door and walked into the empty room. Turning on a light she looked around. There wasn't much there, a made bed, a chair by the window, and an empty dresser and only a couple of hours ago it had been Remy's room. Rogue turned the light off and closed the door behind her. She crossed the room and crawled into his old bed. It felt to right being in this room, in this bed, but she wanted him to be there with her, right next to her in the bed, holding her while she slept. More tears came to her eyes.

'_Damn these tears.'_ She thought. It felt to her like they would never truly go away. The paint of this day would still be there tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. And here she was again. Alone, just like she was before she met Remy, before Scott was killed, before she even came to Bayville. She was alone and she all ways would be.

Rogue tried to sleep but even here she couldn't. Every five minutes or so she would wake up from a nightmare. And every time it was different but they were always in them. Not Scott like she thought he would be but her and Remy. It was wrong to not be thinking of Scott but she loved Remy still and always would. It didn't matter now, she believed him now but it didn't matter, he was gone. They all think he did it and he could never come back. Un less she could prove him innocent but what good would that do? They still didn't know where he was. He wouldn't have gone back to New Orleans would he? No, no he wouldn't do that. He's not that desperate for a purpose. Wasn't he? Her thinking was keeping her up. She rolled over in the bed and closed her eyes. She would have given any thing in the world to open her eyes and see him looking back at her. She no longer wanted to sleep. When she opened her eyes she jumped. The eyesight not great in the dark she saw the red glow of his digital clock a crossed the room. Why couldn't that glow be his eyes like they were before? She looked closer at the time, 5:00am. Why was that time odd to her? She thought. 5:00? 5:01, that's when she remembered, 5:00 was when Remy came to see her before they where called down to the med bay. Rogue jumped out of bed and dashed for the door.

She really didn't care anymore she ripped open the door and ran through the hallway. Rogue mind was whirling; she needed to see that tape again. Her bare feet hitting the wood floor made a small echo in the halls, but she didn't slow down, she didn't care if any one woke up.

'_Please don't let me be wrong.'_ Her mind pried to any one out there that would listen.

'_Oh God please.'_ She quickened her run and almost fell when she jumped down the main stairs.

"Please, please." She breathed out load as she turned another corner. Stopping before the elevator doors she looked around._ 'Too slow.'_ Rogue decided and throw open a closed door and running down yet another set of stairs.

Half an hour had past and she still sat rewinding the tape. Nothing, nothing, closer, she watched the clock in the top left hand corner decrease. 6:00, 5:50, 5:40, 5:30, 5:20, 5:10, she stopped at 5:10 and watched as Logan came in the garage and found Scott. Rogue clenched her eyes shut and rewound it further. 5:00, she stopped the tape again, there he was or who ever it was. Rogue didn't watch for long. She stopped it just before Scott was shot. But this proved to her he didn't do it, he couldn't have been in two places at once and he couldn't have killed Scott and gotten up to her room in under three minutes since the garage was on the opposite side of the mansion then her room. Not even Logan could do that, only Kurt who would teleport or Pietro who could walk faster then any one could run. Rogue removed the tape from the computer and stared at it. This proved that he didn't do it, but she was the only witness to him being in her room at the time and then they would ask why he was there in the first place. Still Rogue had to show the Prof. Show any one. Just prove he was innocent.

"Well this will be fun to explain." She said out load before standing up from the metal chair and walking out of the room.

-

Remy had gotten into the car with Henri and they traveled to the cities airport to where a small privet plain was waiting for them to return. The whole time Remy didn't talk. He stared out the window of the car then around the airport the out the window of the plain. He wasn't thinking of where he was going like he thought he would be. All he could think about was Rogue. She had technically "dumped" him. Henri was right she had thrown him aside instead of believing him. Why didn't she believe him? Why didn't any one?

When they had reached the airport they where received by a couple of men their father ordered to bring them back and Julien and some of his boys. Remy wasn't happy to see Julien but didn't do any thing about him being there, not that there was any thing he could do about it. On the plain he sat in the back and stared out the window sadly. Depression was a funny thing for him. The slightest thing could set him off, one wrong word and he'd go off like a mad man. But if you left him long enough he would wallow in his regret, guilt, and horror forever. But he would keep to his word this time, he would marry Belle in four days no questions asked, and he would… try to be as loyal to her as he could handle.


	10. Chap9 Dilemmas

A/N: wow a chapter 9. I think this is the longest story I've written that wasn't for school. I love English class. Oi…. this isn't long. And that sucks. Why can't I write longer ones? Oh well, now what can I say about this chapter? Oh I know, feel sorry for Remy ok? That's all you need to do. And call Belle a bitch. Yeah I know she's actually in this chapter, page, thing. Let me go throw up. HA! Burn.

And I've upped the rating to M because…well it needed to be done.

I would like to thank all you people that have commented on this story so far. It would be better if I got more comments soon, or more often. Please? I feel so unloved when I don't get and feedback. Man I feel so unloved.

Disclaimer: don't own X Men, marvel does. And we love you guys. Blow kisses.

Oh and getting off topic if any one has seen Doc Who- _The Shakespeare Code__. What did you think? I loved it!!!! Good old J.K. Hahahaha yes! That reminds me, you know my other fin I haven't finished yet? I will don't worry…. soon, give it a year._

Chapter 9: Dilemma 

The count down starts, **day 1**. Thursday November 30th

7:35 am, only a few hours had passed since what happened and yet it felt like it was seconds ago. To Remy it was like his life had stopped. Remy flopped back into a chair by the window. He was home. Or rather what he used to call home. Ever since he left he dreaded coming back and yet here he was sitting in his old room, in the same old chair, trapped again because of the same fucking reason, he was over ruled in the matter any way. His father wanted this, Belle obviously wanted this since she'd had gone to such an extent to get him back, her father wanted this, kind of, and the guilds needed this. Every body wanted this, except him. Accept your fate because you can't do a damn thing to change it. That was his outlook on the whole thing. The no win scenario, a lost cause, and dead end. He was doomed, or at least that's what he kept thinking. His hand rose to his chest and he clutched at his heart. It was cold, cold and broken. In nothing flat his life had ended, gone, out the window forever. Rogue hated him, she shoved him away, she didn't believe him. His only real love was now lost to him. The thought of it sickened him. Why him? With a sigh Remy lowered his hand and rested it calmly on the armrest of the chair. Rolling his head to the side he came to face the window. He was almost life less. If it weren't for the slow rising and falling of his chest you'd think him dead. But there he was, the now robotic Remy. Programmed to do what he was told. After all he did give his family his word. His brother was right, there was nothing left for him, not just back up in New York, at the mansion, but in life. He had lost the only thing he needed now, love, love from Rogue. Slumping back further into the chair Remy stared out the window into the lack of a view out side. His room on the second floor fasted some trees and beyond that, a swamp. Ironically that swamp ran passed Remy's family's home up a few kilometers to Belle's home, a swamp to connect two homes. Soon he would connect two families. Damn he hated that thought. Another silent sigh passed his lips and Remy reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He brought it to his lips and let it rest there. There was no point in lighting it, yes smocking can kill you, but unfortunately for him it wouldn't kill him fast enough for him to be satisfied. He though of just jumping out the window but knowing how determined his father was he'd find some way to bring Remy back. Remy's eyes remained unblinking as he stared out the window. How much time had past? It didn't really matter did it? He wasn't going anywhere.

Remy hadn't noticed the knock at his door until who ever wanted in started to slam at the wood. Even then he just blinked and grumbled a, "Whacha want?" He heard the door open and footsteps coming up on his left. He turned his head up to see who it was and found his "dad" glaring down at him. Remy suddenly felt like a boy again, getting into some kind of trouble, which he always did, then getting yelled at then punished for it, which he was no dough about to get.

But no, nothing, Jean-Luc just rolled his eyes then walked around him to sit on Remy's bed. An awkward moment passed between the two before Jean-Luc finally spoke out.

"Well…it's good to see you."

"Cut the bloody act. You're not happy at all to see me."

"Well you're right about that. I'm not happy. I should knock some sense in to the thick head of yours! …But I need you later."

Remy looked away again staying silent. It was clear to him that not only did every one hate him now but he now hated himself for letting this all happen in the first place.

"Remy it's for the best."

'_Yeah, the best for you, bastard.'_ But Remy didn't say this. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, covering up the anger bowling in side him.

"I know you must hate me." Jean-Luc said in an attempted to get Remy to respond. "I just didn't know that this would effect you this much."

Another awkward silence fell over the two as Remy still refuse to speak or even look at the man next to him. That was until another jam at his heart was made.

"Henri told me you meet some one up in…New York was it?"

Remy's eyes snapped open and a visibly pained expression appear on his face but still he tried to hide it.

"So… who was she?"

"Just a girl." Remy said a bit too fast. He didn't want to have _this_ conversation, any thing but this one.

"She must have been some girl to get you this depressed."

"She, she was different."

"So the sex was good I guess."

Remy smiled weakly. "No, I… never slept with her." Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what happen to my boy?"

"Funny." Remy said, pretending to laugh.

"Well, you've met a girl that you obviously like a little. This is different."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Remy, you're not a very complicated person. You meet a good-looking girl; you'll bed her then move on. Or at least that's how you used to be."

"People change."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day. So what miss perfect like?"

"She, she was like me and yet not. There's no one on earth that could match her. She was…is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's and angel, a pure angel." He paused, this was getting too painful but just talking about her made him think she still loved him and that hurt the most. "And … I love her. She's perfect for me. I felt so attacked to her and I thought she felt the same way. She's sweet and fun but only around her friends. She's not the most popular person at the place. But she's independent and clever and if you said any thing bad about her, she'd kick your ass." And for some reason, not even realizing it, Remy smiled, amused that he was truly this taken by a girl that he could talk so highly about her and mean every word.

"Never thought you would fall for some girl."

"She wasn't just 'some girl'!" Remy shouted over at his father.

A moment paced before "What was her name?"

"Rogue." He said it in a whisper. Her name sliding of his tongue like he'd said it all his life. It was so quiet though that he was almost sure he never said anything. But thoughts ran thought his head. Horrible thoughts. Didn't she care where he was or even if he was alive or not? Did she know he still loved her? That he would always love her? It was clear to him that other guys around the institutes liked her. Logan for one, and from time to time maybe Bobby and to be honest Scott loved her like a kid sister. But Remy loved her. Really loved her. Would she move on with out him? Should he just…. move on? After all Rogue was younger then Remy, by three years. She would find other boyfriends, better ones, or better then him any way. Should he move on to?

---

5:52 am at the Institute.

"Professor, please!"

"Rogue you do bring up very good evidence, but, you still haven't given him an alibi. If that's not Gambit on that tape where was he?"

That question. Rogue didn't want to answer it, not only because Logan was behind her. But because the alibi was that, they were technically in her room or just out side her room making out. How do you say that to these three? After all no one but her and Remy knew that she was able to touch him. She looked back over her shoulder to where Ororo and Logan, who found her a few minutes earlier running though the halls. He looked cold; he would be since when he found Rogue he had given her his sweater so she didn't hit some one and knock them out.

Rogue bit her lip and look down at the floor. She twisted her hands around the material of Logan's sweater.

"I see. Well if you don't have an excuse for him-"

"No-I-do. I know that's not him on the tape because - I was - with him - at that time."

"And you two were where?"

'_Damn it.'_ "We were–talking–in the hall way–out side my room."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Well no one saw us if that's what you mean-but-I-do-have-my-memory. You could read my mind and see for your self."

"As much as I don't like to interfere on other people privacy if you wish me to I will."

Rogue smiled happily. And as much as she hated psychics running around in her head she was willing to be good this one time to clear Remy. The professor asked her to take a seat and she did. Rogue plopped herself down in a big leather chair.

"Are you ready Rogue?"

Rogue nodded. "Yes."

---

"YES!!!" Belle shrieked while jumping and spinning around her fancy furnished room. (If you can imagine that.) "Finally."

"You seem happy today." Belle stopped and faced her brother with a threatening look on her face. She walked up to him and spoke in a low voice.

"I will always get what I want." And with in a second her face lit up into a large smile. "And why shouldn't I deserve it?" Belle continued to jump around on cloud 9 until Julien broke he squealing again.

"And what if those friends of his come looking for him?"

Belle flicked back a strand of her blond hair. "Didn't you take care of every thing as I told you?"

"What did you want that guy's head or some thing?"

"No. That's sick."

"It was your idea to kill him and you're saying it's sick?"

"Why should I kill some one when I can get some one else to do it for me?" Belle asked sauntering over to her wardrobe. She pulled out two identical dresses but one was pink the other blue. "What one would Remy like better?"

Julien gowned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine!" Belle yelled after him. "Well I like the blue." She throw the pink dress a crossed the room and went to lay her choice one her bed. Seeing the time and knowing that she would be meeting up with Remy in an hour she started to get ready. As she walked over to her full-length mirror Belle flipped off the shirt and pants she had been wearing and let them fall to the floor. And by a force of habit she checked out her body in the mirror and to her, liked what she saw and knew Remy would to. A curvy long flat torso, long toned legs and perky pink breast. A smile came to her face as she admired herself. Tossing her hair over one shoulder she headed back over to her bed and picked up her dress and put it on. Then went back to adoring herself. The blue clingy material made her look even curvier but still gave off a look of modesty. It was solid sky blue, had a low round neckline, three/quarter sleeves and came down to mid thigh and twirled when she walked. Again she pranced away from her reflection to get a pair of white high heels from her wardrobe. They made her ever taller then the 5 foot 9" person she already was and she liked it.

The sense of power over others thrilled her in a way. The mistress of seduction, queen of intimidation, that's what she considered herself. But still even the titles didn't exactly agree with her. She though herself as more of a goddess, but still that was too low a rank for her to be happy.

Belle blew herself a kill in the mirror and pranced towards her bedroom door. Every thing was going her way. The whole world was rapping it's self nicely around her baby finger, and she liked it that way.

A/N: oh, oh, oh, how's that for an ending? Well you have two choices at this time, you could other close this window and wait patiently for the next chapter or you could **review this chapter and bug me to write the next chapter. In short I want reviews, now review my work or you get no more!!!!**


	11. Chap10 Seeing Things pt1

**Read me **-> -> A/N: ok people I started writing this…. about two minutes after I got back from seeing Pirates of the Caribbean 3 at worlds end on opening night! Squeee!!! And I finished…the next day…it took along time to write. Ok so this chapter is …uhm what's the word…takes place (that's it) on the same day as the last one…you probably would have guessed that any way and If you didn't guess you would have figured it out since it says bellow this. So by now you're probably saying to your self, "what's so important about this particular Authors Notes, isn't it the same as the last one?" well you're only half right. Yes, it's just another Authors Notes but this one is special, why? Because not only am I telling you that this chapter contains some very **special **info for you but it also will make you hate me…and trust me, hate me you will. So, I say Read and Review and let the yelling come. I look for ward to your hate mail. So get on with it read the damn chapter. And comment on it or I will be very unhappy.

----

Chapter10: Seeing Things _(OMG double digit chapter aha!)_

Still day 1, Thursday November 30th

After having to sit though a **very** embarrassing interrogation with the Professor, Wolvie, and Storm, Rogue finally found time to take a nice long shower and get dressed in something…. more her. After throwing around a couple of things she eventually put on: dark washed distressed jeans tucked into a pair of well used black combat boots, a slightly tight dark green hoody with a black tank top underneath, and two black studded belts slung over her hips giving her the gunslinger look from an old Western movies. The last thing she did was applied her make up, the regular dramatic eyes with some dark lip colour, pulled on her black gloves and then ran out of her room. It was still early in the day; every one was staying home from school today after what happened the other night. Everyone was other not talking or locked in a room somewhere. Rogue was one of the worst ones hit. There was Jean of course who had lost Scott and who had taken to living in her room for the rest of her life, there was Alex, Scott's brother who was called just a couple hours ago and told of the event, and then there was Rogue. She had lost not one but two people close to her. Scott, former crush and very dear friend, and Remy, love of her life, the only person who seemed to have understood her. He had gotten past her aggressive and snippy exterior and found her soft and loving core, her heart. The one thing she tried to hide from the world. To show compassion was weakness and to her, weakness was one thing she could not have.

Rogue stormed though the hall towards the kitchen violently wiping the tears that were stinging her eyes. She passed and glanced into the rec room when she passed by. She smudged another tear off her cheek with her palm and walked in. Inside sitting in the middle of the sofa was Kitty and Kurt. They just sat there staring out the window. Kitty's head on Kurt's shoulder, his arm holding her close to him. Rogue sniffed and whispered a _'Hello'_. They didn't turn their heads, didn't notice one bit. Rogue walked over and sat down slowly on the other side of Kurt. She then became aware of Kitty's crying and Kurt's glazed eyes. Not entirely sure of what really to do Rogue just leaned over and rested her head on Kurt's free shoulder and sat quietly with them.

Silence continued to fill the room and it was starting to get very uncomfortable. Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Kurt moved and put an arm around his sister's shoulder in an attempt to lull her into a sense of security. Familiarity struck Rogue like a ton of bricks and she clamped her eyes shut tightly. Rogue had been in this type of serene moment before and she new where…

Flash Back 

_Rogue popped her head into Remy's room and found him sitting on his bed reading. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly as she walked over to him with an all but innocent look in her eyes and a coy smile playing her lips. _

"_Hello chere, and what do I owe the honour of your delightful company."_

"_What a girl can't stop by to chat with her boyfriend?" She said pouting her lips in a playful manner. Remy laughed and tucked his book over on the bedside table then moved over so she could sit down next to him. Rogue cuddled up to him and curled her legs up under her. _

"_It's late chere, shouldn't you be in bed like a good little girl?" Remy asked. Rogue sat up and turned to look at him, a slight frown on her face._

"Who are you my father? I swear Rem-" The scolding was cut short by Remy pressing his lips to hers, hard. Rogue was taken aback for a moment but soon recovered, and found herself lightly brushing his cheekbones with the tips of her figures as she kissed him back. Remy's one hand traced Rogue's spine as the other was tangled up in her thick hair. Rogue let out a soft whimper. Just that, the small noise almost made Remy lose all control, but he didn't. He pulled back and gazed at her though half open eyes. She returned his intent look and smiled. Remy lend back on one elbow and smiled his cocky smile. Rogue lay down again and nuzzled his neck. She closed her eyes and felt Remy put a strong arm around her shoulders and for a moment, all she was aware of was Remy. Just being there with her, holding her.

_After was could have been hours or minutes Rogue opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked up to see Remy open one eyes and look as he playfully. _

_Rogue looked away for a moment blushing before saying, "I should get going." Both of Remy's eyes snapped open and a look of disappointment clouded his expression._

"_Are you sure?" He asked hoping she would stay a bit longer._

"_Yeah I have class to tomorrow and I should get some sleep now so I don't fall asleep in class." Rogue replied giving a small giddy laugh. Remy smiled back excepting her answer and letting her out of his hold. Rogue pulled herself off his bed and walked over to the door. She smiled back one last time before leaving._

_End Flash Back_

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. Kurt's arm fell off of her and he looked over at her for the first time. She started breathing franticly and bit her lip to stop any pre-crying chocks.

"Rogue are you ok?" Kurt crocked softly. Rogue shock her head standing up quickly, then stumbled out of the room as tears streamed down her face. This time her tears were of guilt. It was her fault Remy was no longer there with her. He should be there, right there beside her holding her hand. But he wasn't and it was because she was blinded by fear. And now she didn't know where he was, if he was ok, or if he was wondering if she was ok. After what she had done, had said, why would he care? How could he? She cocked on tears and ran. Ran where? She didn't care. It was only when she ran into someone that she stopped. She looked up to find Ororo looking down at her with sad eyes. Rogue tried to speak but found no strength to. She finally broke down and fell to the floor crying. Storm knelt down on the floor next to Rogue and took her in her arms like Rogue was a small child that had just fallen off her first bicycle. Rogue didn't care or even notice, she just continued to cry.

---

Noon, New Orleans 

In a small out door café Remy sat at a table with a woman he had known for most of his life. Belladonna. For the past fifteen minutes the woman's mouth had not stopped moving, she kept blabbing on about something he didn't give a damn about. At times he'd nod respectfully and face a smile. But in his mind he figured that suicide would be a better way to past the time then talk to this lady. He knew he should try to pay attention to what she was saying but just wasn't up for it. Remy leaned back in his chair fingering him coffee cup.

"Don't you find that a bit rude? I mean he was all…" Belle went on and Remy nodded again as he pushed up his sleeve a bit more. New Orleans was normally pretty worm bit this was the end of November and it was still hot, he took it as a sign of an early apocalypse or one last heat wave before winter.

"Oh, Remy I'm so glad you're bad," Belle said and Remy tuned back in on the conversation. "You know I've missed you so much, I'm so happy you decided to come back to me."

Remy put on another face smile and said, "It was…one of my better choices." Belle squealed and reached over and squeezed his free hand. What Remy had said was true. He had done some pretty stupid things back in the day. Like the time when he was ten and he and hid brother thought it would be a good idea to clime to the top on an old tree in a park, Remy almost got to the top when a branch snapped under his weight and he fell out of the tree. He could have died but didn't, but he was left with a broken leg and a couple sprains.

Belle went back to her yammering, taking a second now and then to sip her tea. Remy stared down into his half empty coffee cup and sighed hopelessly. He slowly started to look up when something or rather someone caught his attention. He raised his head and looked slightly to the right of Belle, but still making it look like he was paying attention. This person that Remy had noticed looked almost identical to Rogue from the back. Same shoulder length hair, and height, she had the same curvy figure and was wearing the same type of clothes Rogue would wear. He stared hopping against the world it would be her."

"Remy are you listening to me?" 

Remy continued to stare but as she turned around he knew it wasn't and what hurt was he almost convinced himself that there was a change it could have been Rogue.

"Remy!" 

Remy quickly look over to see Belle glaring at him. He gave her a childlike smile and sat back.

"Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Sure you just said my name."

"Funny Remy. I was asking you where you had planed to take me one are honeymoon."

Obviously Remy hadn't even thought of that so thinking quickly he did the thing he was best at. Lying. "I was actually going to let you decide that chere."

Belle gave a girly giggle before saying, "You're so good you to me some times. Oh, you know where we should go? Paris! I haven't been there in ages. And maybe Rome and London." If was evident that Belle was a girl who didn't care about the price of something, if someone else was paying for it.

"Sure Belle, what ever you want."

"Oh, Remy I love you."

"Yeah, I love you to…you're…you're the only girl for me."

---

Jean padded down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She placed a framed picture out in front of her and leaned forwarded resting her chin on her hand making herself eye level with the photo. It was a photo of her and Scott taken no more then two months ago. They were sitting on a bench in the yard in late summer. They were laughing in each others arms, unaware that they had been photo graphed at all until Kitty bounded up to show them the picture on her digital camera. It was so nice jean got it developed and framed. She had kept it on her desk ever since.

Jean would have started to cry again if it weren't for an already crying Rogue being helped into the kitchen by Ororo.

"Storm? Rogue, are you ok?" Jean asked consentingly since she had never seen Rogue cry like this before.

"She'll be ok." Ororo said sweetly trying to smile and help Rogue to a seat. Rogue took a couple breaths in and calming down and soon stopped crying.

"I'm fine, really." Rogue said when the two looked to her for an answer to why she was crying.

"Really?" Jean asked?

"…. No." Rogue whispered and laid her head down on the table.

"Why were you crying?" Jean asked.

"I'm such and idiot. I could have stopped him…stopped him from leaving."

Jean looked to Ororo for a translation but got nothing.

"Now he hates me and he's never coming back." Jean finally clued in on whom Rogue was talking about and jumped up. Rogue and Ororo looked up at her in surprise.

"Come back, why the hell would he come back? This is all his fault! He killed Scott!" Jean streaked, tears streaming down her face. Rogue shot out of her chair in front of her.

"NO! No he didn't do it." Rogue said in Remy's defence. "He never would have done any thing like this. He's not that type of person."

"There's more proof against him then I don't know what. He's an ex-thief; he's evil, heartless, and he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!"

Rogue felt the anger boil up inside and left it out in the first way that came to mind. She reached out and struck Jean a crossed the face. Jean stumbled back from both the blow and the fact rogue never put her gloves back on. Rogue blinked, a bit dizzy and shocked that she just did that, not that she never dreamed of doing it. There where many times She wished to shock jean for one thing or another but this, this time she got what was coming to her.

"Rogue!" Ororo stated, surprised at what she just did.

"She deserved it, Remy didn't do this and you know it. Why should I let her say that about him?" Rogue yelled, forming fists and biting her lip. "No one, no one says that about him with out dealing with me!"

She then turned and ran out leaving the two women somewhat perplexed. Jean pushed the wooziness aside and stood straight up again. Finally she spoke,

"Ororo what did she mean by he didn't do it and you know it?"

"Rogue gave up proof he didn't do it and we believe her fully."

Jean looked down and sighed, "Then I'd made a big mistake."


	12. Chap11 Seeing Things pt2

A/N: I don't know how many times I have to say**: lay off my spelling and grammar** but people still insist on pointing things out, and you know what? I don't really care. And you don't need to do it! You other read it and shut up or don't read it, simple as that. This chapter is part two of Seeing Things, so enjoy…. And I'm not saying you shouldn't review my work, I like it when people do, but you don't need to point things out. If I didn't explain something, it most likely has something to do with the plot, or something along that line. And I've chosen to end this story in a way that might not make every one happy. The idea's making me laugh though. So if ya what to know what I'm doing to this story keep reading and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update the story. Later chapters involve getting run over by trains, shooting, and a lot of fighting…not as much romance as I would have liked.

Chapter 11: Seeing Things Part 2

Still Day 1, Thursday November 30th time: …around noon….

Rogue sighed and leaned forward, resting her forehead against the chilly metal of the entry gate. Her world was crashing down around her and all she could do was watch helplessly as it happened. A frosty breeze sent a shiver down her spine. Opening the gate Rogue started walking down the street. She shut her eyes letting her senses guide her along the street. The wind was getting colder. She hated the cold. Folding her arms in front of her she picked up her pace. A solitary tear grazed her pallor complexion.

She came to a halt at the crosswalk. A couple cars paced her before one stopped to let her by. Keeping her head down she crossed the street and kept on walking, wind at her back, sun in her eyes. Rogue squinted to look around. She was on the root she took to school. And here, right here, this spot. This was where she first met…well, sort of met Remy. Where he took her wallet, which she still wasn't very happy about. Again, she crossed the road and lightly jogged down a block and a half. She smiled, this street. There was the bookstore, a small hair salon, and there, right there was the coffee house where they had such a civilised introduction. Rogue walked over to the coffee house window and looked inside. Everything was fixed and folks sat around the tables like nothing had ever happened, if any thing the excitement of their meeting made the shop more popular.

Rogue could feel her heart squeeze in her chest. As she looked pasted her reflection in the glass window, near the back of the room she saw someone she thought she knew. Looking closely, she knew him. It had to be **him**. Shaggy brown hair, broad shoulders, tall, built, him. Rogue shoved shock and realistic think away and bolted for the shop's entrance. Her abrupt entrance turned a couple heads but she didn't care. She walked over towards the back slowly, a half confused, half contented smile on her face.

'_Please, oh please God.'_

The man started to get up and Rogue froze. He turned around and walked in her direction. Brown eyes, not as handsome, not her man. Rogue almost couldn't hide her disappointment. She hurried for the door and out as fast as she could. She kept running. She didn't want to stop._ 'Keep going'_ Her mind told her. _'Find him, and bring him back.'_ Oh how she wished she could. Just get on a plain go to New Orleans; she knew he was there, where else would be go other then home? Rogue ran and ran until she hit a corner too soon. She hit her shoulder and tripped on her pant leg. In a second, she fell forward and landed face first on the cold concrete. A sharp pain ran up her jaw. Rogue brushed over her chin with her hand, small dots of blood clung to the slick material. She groaned as she pulled herself up onto her elbows. People around her started to stare. No one would help here up. She didn't want them to; still Rogue knew that no one would help out "mutant scum" like her. Pushing off the ground Rogue stood up and started to walk forward rubbing her chin, more blood smeared over her gloved hand. Maybe it was time to turn back. Rogue sighed heavily and started back towards the mansion.

While she walked, she stared at the ground. She felt empty with out Remy. _'Remy come back.'_ But he wouldn't come back. She'll just have to find him. Rogue stopped in mid step. That was it; she'd find Remy, tell him she loved him, and bring him back. She'd go to the Professor and ask him for help. Her idea filled her with such joy she broke out in to a run towards the institute.

It was almost seven o'clock when Rogue walked in the doors of the institute. Confusion was the first thing that struck her. No one was there.

"Hello?" Rogue called out. Silence fallowed her soft echo. "Damn where is everybody!"

"Funeral home," The obvious voice made Rogue jump. "Why are you here?"

"Shit Logan, you trying to kill me too?" Rogue yelled, not being able to control the volume of her voice.

"Sorry kid. So why you here and not with every one else?" Logan asked and leaned against the doorframe.

"I didn't know they where going to go while I was out." Rogue said hysterically.

"Ok, ok calm down."

Rogue took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry."

Logan shook him head in slight puzzlement. "What's got you so jumpy?" Logan asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"You're a lousy liar kid, what's up?" Rogue looked down at the floor. Sure, Logan could help her out, but to what extent? Rogue glanced back up to see a small hint of worry in Logan's expression. So, she told him.

"Logan we have to go find him. Please you have to help."

Logan exhaled heavily. For a moment, Rogue was almost certain he was going to say no to her.

"I can't say no you to darlin'." He finally said. Rogue was so happy she ran at him and hugged him tightly. This took Logan by surprise. Rogue back up a little embarrassed. Logan just smiled sincerely. "Do you know where he'll be?"

"New Orleans. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I doubt the others will get back any time soon." Logan stated bluntly.

"Logan can't you just take me I don't want to wait any more." Sadness filled Rogue's voice. Logan wasn't sure that they should be leaving with out any one knowing. Rogue noticed his hesitation. "Please?" She said batting her eyes and giving him her best puppy dog pout. Logan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Ok! Ok…just… stop doing that. I'll massage the Professor or 'Ro and you go get anything you'll need. We leave in five."

"Thank you!" Rogue smiled brightly and ran off. Logan stood shaking his head.

"What did I do to deserves this?"

---

A/N: Ohy, short no? Yeah well I didn't want to go any farther 'casue then I couldn't no what I need to do for the next chapter….

HA, you have to wait and see.


	13. Chap12 Clock Tick

A/N: Arg!! I am so upset. Why? Because my dad wiped the computer my story was on so 6 hours of typing went out the window. Half this chapter gone, not to mention another one I was working on!!! Cry I was so pissed off I played Sands of Time straight through on hard, 'cause that what I do when I'm mad, beat the shit out of video game characters. And while trying to come up with a way to calm me down I started thinking how could I have mad this chapter better then it was before? Well in my experience I probably made it worse. I need a hug. Or you could write really nice reviews and I'd call it even. Come on do that one little favour for me. I'll be your best friend._ (I could use a new one...or another)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' but the idea. But really if I did x-men evo would still be one TV on Saturday mornings. Stupid YTV. But I can say one thing; I did make up most of the locations named so you can give me a bit of the credit.

Chapter 12: Clock Tick

(Day before the wedding)

Julien's lip curled up into a vice grin as he looked over his handy work. The newly sharpened hand knife he held in his hand violently flashed from the reflection of the sun coming in through the large windows behind him. He passed the knife from hand to hand testing the weight. Satisfied he wrapped it in an old rag and tucked it away in a near by desk drawer. Julien sat back in his chair and smiled to himself.

"Julien!" Came a shrill whine from out in the hall. The heavy wooden door was thrown open and Belladonna came storming in, the usual sulking expression on her face. Julien sighed and rolled his eyes, the thought of, 'Oh god, kill me now,' running through his head.

"What is it now?" He asked, not that he gave a damn. She didn't answer right away, which knowing her temper was never a good thing.

"What's wrong?" She repeated in a forced whisper. Belle breathed in shapely through clenched teeth.

"Well, Julien," Her voice honey sweet. "Beside the fact that Remy's been moping around the past couple of days and it hurts me so deeply to see him like this, and to know that he's in love with someone else, well that I can over look 'cause hey, he's mine now nothing she can do right? …Wrong, she's all he ever thinks about, all he dreams about, all he CARES ABOUT. I'VE THROWN MY SELF AT HIM AND THEN SOME SCRAWNY LITTLE BIMBO JUST WALTZES IN AND THINKS THAT SHE CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? I know all women love my Remy and I can forgive some messing around but when that messing around interferes with my planes, then it's personal."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing about this?" Julien asked, seeing an opportunity for some of his type of fun. Belle smiled wickedly.

"Tomorrow night I my wedding to Remy, so until then I want to know where he is at all times. You know, make sure he doesn't go anywhere again, so I want New Orleans to be crawling with Assassins for the next 48 hours to make sure he stays put."

Julien rolled his eyes getting out of his set and headed for the door.

"Oh Julien dear one more thing, just in case that little bitch tries to be heroic and comes here to find Remy…" Belle paused seeing the look of 'joy' in her brother's eyes. "Kill her."

"Consider it done." He said with a sadistic smile and left. Belle stood alone for a moment, hands on her hips, smile on her face. She giggled to herself before fallowing out the door.

---

It had taken all night and a good portion of the morning for Logan to fly to two of them all the way to New Orleans in the X-Jet and by noon they sat silently on a bench at a corner bus stop. Logan sighed, leaning for ward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Logan?" Rogue said meekly. Logan looked over to her. She was hugging her legs to her body and looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

"Yeah Stripes?"

"Will we find Remy?"

Logan looked away, a part of him wished they could never find the Cajun that stole Rogue's heart from him but deep down he knew how this would end. They'd find Gambit and take him back to the institute and Rogue would finally be happy and if she were happy he'd be happy.

"Yeah...yeah we'll find him."

"Thanks." Rogue said sweetly. He looked back up at her, she was so beautiful, so strong and independent, and yet there was a fragile, soft side to her that made him want to shelter and protect her from the world. She curled her feet under her and he took in her radiance. The way her hair curling down past her shoulders, her curvy frame, the way her clothes held to her body just right, She had changed into a long sleeve dark green shirt and pin stripped pants, her dark make up hiding the sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes, she was perfect even the lightly sunburned nose seemed flawless to him. Logan forced himself to look away, shoving his thoughts to the beck of his mind.

" Logan?"

"Uhm?"

"You ok?"

"Just fine." He stood up and looked into her helpless eyes. "Come one lets go."

Rogue got up and fallowed Logan down the street.

"Any idea where we're going to look?" She asked.

"I don't have a damn clue."

"Great."

---

The sun was high, the air hot and muggy, dark clouds gathered off in the distance. Remy sat perched on top of the porch railing, the warm breeze blowing his shaggy uncombed hair back off his face. He played with an unlit cigarette between his thumb and middle finger. The world appeared blank. He sat staring out at nothing; he was like a vacant shell missing a soul. This whole thing seemed unreal some how, fictional, like one big bad dream you can't wake up from. Remy hated his whole predicament. It was like god was punishing him for some past sin. Just getting up and leaving was out of the question. It hadn't stopped him last time but this was different. Stay and be miserable but alive, or leave and be hunted and alone. Options, there was always an escape; he just needed to find one. Remy shock his head. _'It's hopeless.'_ He told himself._ 'Just sit back and let it all play out as it's meant too.'_

Remy was so distracted with his own thoughts he hadn't heard the front door open behind him or the foot steps coming up on his left. He was brought back to reality by a slap on the back. His brother Henri leaned on the railing next to him and raised an eyebrow. Remy looked about out at the sky and sighed deeply.

"What?" Remy asked rather rudely but he couldn't care less.

"Watch duty." He answered not taking particular notice at Remy's mood.

"Watch duty?"

"Yeah, I have to 'watch' you." Remy rolled his eyes and looked down at his brother from his perch.

"I don't need to be guarded."

"Guarded? Ha! Until that damn wedding I'm your fucking babysitter." Henri exclaimed in annoyance.

"And why is that?"

"Apparently people think your going to run again."

"I have no need to run."

"Maybe but you still want to."

"No shit!"

Henri looked out at the sky, "Looks like rain." Remy didn't respond. He sat staring out over the yard quietly.

"You know, I am sorry Remy."

"What for?"

Henri crossed his arms. "Well for start I was the one to drag you back, I was the one that ratted you out in the first place and I should be the one telling you to run now."

"I'm not going to run any more. If this is what my life has to be like, fine."

"You don't mean that."

"No, I don't. I love the family and this place but…I don't love Belle and I don't want to go through with this."

"Who would?" The question lingered between the two for a few minutes.

"So Remy you have a choice, you can stay, or leave."

"I told you already, I'm staying."

Henri nodded and turned to go back inside. He paused at the door. "Remy, the old man wanted me to tell you that you're confined to the grounds." _'Not that you've ever listened to him before.'_ The door closed and Remy was once again alone. He sighed and jumped down off the railing, his boots making a solid _clunk_ on the wood. Taking one last look out at the horizon and his apparent last look of freedom he turned to go inside.

---

It was going on six and they've had no luck so far. Rogue slumped down in her chair and fiddled with her water glass. They had stopped off at ever bar and store Remy might ever step foot in to ask about there missing friend, nothing. Here was no different. They had asked the bartender but it was always the same story, 'haven't seen him in a good couple years.' Story was he had always come around, then just stopped, probably around the same time he had run away.

Logan sat across from Rogue and drained his beer.

"This is hopeless." Rogue stated sullenly.

"It's only been a couple hours, he'll turn up at some point."

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't come back here, or maybe he's far away and doesn't want to be found."

"Aw are you looking for someone darlin'?" Rogue looked to see a fairly pretty woman standing next to her. Tall, thin, shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. "I know almost ever one in these parts maybe I could help ya out."

"If ya could that would be great." Rogue smiled up at her. "I was looking for a…friend of mine and I'm not sure where he lives. His name is Remy LeBe-"

"LEBEAU?"

Rogue looked in the direction of the voice. Sitting at the bar was a heavily built man in his thirties. His greasy blond hair lay around his large shoulders giving the allusion that he had no neck. He got up from his seat and walked over to them. The man was a lot taller when standing.

Rogue was the first to speak. "How do you know him?"

The man looked down at Rogue a smiled curtly. "Played cards with him once, never forget it to. The bastard cheated me out of all my money."

"Have you seen him since then?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I've seen him. Briefly though. Heard he been hanging around town the past day for two with some bitch or another."

Rogue scowled looking away momentary. She looked back up and asked, "Do you know where he's staying?"

The bulky man grinned trying to look charming but the attempted mad him look even more repulsive.

"Maybe I do." He said cocking his head to one side, eyeing Rogue wickedly. She felt her stomach turn. "I might tell you for a small price." He finished leaning over Rogue and flipped a strand of hair between his index finger and thumb.

A loud crash caught the attention of every one in the bar. Logan had jumped out of his seat, grabbed the man by his shirt collar and thrown his towards the closest wall. The man didn't stay down for long. He had gotten up in no time and made his way back over to Logan hands balled into fists. He was able to swing a punch at Logan's face but Logan dogged it easily.

This was a waist of time, Logan gripped the man's shirt and pushed him back onto the table, claws fully extended and pointed at his opponent's throat. Rogue backed up behind Logan, looking around at all the faces staring at them.

Logan lent down close to the man and asked in a low harsh tone, "Where is Remy LeBeau?"

The man gulped back air looking at the metal claws inching closer to his skin. "Scarlet Bog, 'bout half an hour out of town, past the train yard." He said quickly.

"You sure he's there? 100 percent?" Logan asked making sure he wasn't being fed any lies.

"Yeah, the LeBeau's have lived there for years."

Logan glanced to his left and nodded to Rogue.

---

The two ran out of the bar, and headed for a car parked a minute or two up the road. They had to rent a small car. Outside the bar a man, completely unknown by either Rogue or Logan watched then leave. Once they got into the car he took out a cell phone from his brown leather coat pocket and hit a couple numbers. Not very far off, maybe half an hour away another cell phone went off. It was answered before the end of the first ring and a low male voice replied,

"Yes?"

"_Julien, I think I found the two your looking for."_

Julien paused for a moment before asking, "What did they look like?"

"There was a girl about eighteen maybe younger, quite good-looking, and she had odd white stripes in her hair. She was with an older man, about forty in appearance. Strong looking, dark hair."

"Perfect. Where are you?"

"_Greg Kat's bar."_

"Fallow them! Contact ever one in your area, find out where they're going, I'm on my way."

"_Yes sir."_

---

With Logan driving they were actually making good time, even with him driving 20 miles per hour over the speed limit and almost hitting one pedestrian and a few lampposts. He stopped at a red light a sighed deeply.

"Logan…I wanted to…to thank you for coming with me."

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Well, I wasn't about to let you run off alone."

"Oh so you don't think I can handle myself?" She asked, meaning for it to be a joke.

"That aint what I said."

"Still though, thank you."

"No need, I'd always help you stripes."

Rogue smiled again. Logan looked her over and saw the tenseness in her one arm. Rogue noticed this and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothin'…Rogue do you remember when that smile Julien shot you?"

Rogue looked a bit puzzled for a second before answering with a simple, "Yes."

"Did Hank ever tell you how you held so fast?"

Rogue's slight puzzlement was now full out confusion. She watched the light change and Logan started driving again thinking back on it. "No, not really. Why?" She said after a minute.

Logan shook his head. "No, no reason." 'I might have lent you my healing powers so you'd get better faster.' He said in his head. Not really hard to say for some, but for him it was as bad as admitting that he loved her.

Logan looked in the rear-view mirror again; Rogue had noticed he'd been doing that for a couple of blocks.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think we're being fallowed."

"By who?" Rogue turned in her seat, looking behind them. He was right; five black motorcycles were fallowing behind them and catching up fast.

"Don't know but they're not going to be fallowing for long."

---

Not far off, Remy sat in his window. He lent back against the wood frame, closed his eyes and exhaled smoke from his cigarette. A sharp knock at the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." He groaned. The door opened and Jean-Luc came in with a large smile on his face. "Happy about something or have ya finally snapped?"

"I am happy, happy you're finally doing what your told." He came up and smacked Remy of the back. Remy looked away. Jean-Luc ground his teeth and looked down, "Remy even though I've told you over and over again that you have to do this I can't help but felling like you shouldn't be here."

"What?" Remy asked shocked.

"You don't love Belladonna and I shouldn't be forcing you into this."

Remy couldn't believe what he was hearing;_ 'it took the idiot this long to figure this out?'_

Remy shrugged, "Doesn't matter now."

"No, not really."

---

"Logan!" Rogue cried as they turned sharply at a corner. A few more miles and they'd be at the train yard. The tires screeched as the car lurched forward going faster. Rogue grabbed onto the dashboard in fear of going through a window on the next turn. Logan turned again, this time a bit to soon. The left front and back wheel hit the curb and Rogue almost though the car was going to flip but Logan just hit the gas harder.

---

"Do I need to ask if you'll leave again?" Jean-Luc asked curiously.

"No."

"That was fast. Why the change of mind."

"I lost the only one important to me. Why not stay and live out the rest of my live as the guild's expendable puppet?"

"You know why you're doing this. You know what will happen if you leave again."

---

Around corners and bends, up and down streets, side roads and allies they drove. Logan with his death grip on the steering wheel and Rogue in a panic, they almost lost their pursuers more then once but they knew the area better and always cut them off. Another sharp corner and they were heading down a long road towards the train yard.

---

"You'll kill me?" Remy asked faking a happy tone of voice.

"Oh, not me. Marius. Slowly and painfully." Jean-Luc informed him sternly.

"And that's suppose to be bad?" Remy questioned.

"Remy if you want to die make it by your own hand not his, not Julien's and sure as hell don't make it by mine."

---

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rogue yelled looking wide eyed ahead of them. Logan had driven the car directly into the train yard. They had found themselves by a harbour; a single rail bridge crossed it. Logan turned onto the railway and started across the bridge.

"Just calm down." He told Rogue. Rogue clenched her teeth and watched the ground give away to black water below barely visible do to the thick grey clouds over head blocking out the moonlight. The car bounced violently on the wood panels under the wheels. Quickly looking back over her shoulder Rogue watched the motorcycles still fallowing them. Rogue watched intently until aloud horn made her flip around in her seat. Logan took no notice to the train staring across the other side of the bridge.

---

"I know."

"Remy I am sorry about what happened."

"It's ok."

Jean-Luc once again patted Remy on the back and headed for the door. "You know what you have to do."

"Leave the dignity at the door." Remy murmured. "Don't worry, I know and I'm going through with it this time."

---

Rogue stared like deer in headlights at the train coming towards them. "Train." She said calmly.

"I see it." Logan answered slowing down a bit.

"TRAIN!" Rogue yelled turning her head towards him.

"I SEE IT!" Logan roared back and turned the wheel hard right. The car left the rail and went into a free fall towards the water below.

---

BWAHAHAHAHAHa! I was right. It did end up badly! No duh. I wrote it. Review and I'll love you forever!!! Smiles sweetly BTW did any one pick up the 4 lines from Justice League: Double Date? If not go watch that episode, s'one of my favourites. And there's another line I'm using in my last chapter but you'll have to find it to, 'cause I'm not saying what it is…. I guess I'll have to add that to the disclaimer. MWAHAHAHAHA! teehee. ;D

And Crayon read it first before I posted it so you'll have to blame her for anything weird. And Jill if you read this, shut up I 'cause I fixed.

BTW again, love the ending don't ya?


	14. Chap13 IDo?

A/N: ok lets just jump right in to this thing:

Chapter 13: "I…do?"

It all happened so fast. Rogue clenched her eyes shut but was pulled out of her shock and thrown into a new state of terror as Logan easily unclipped her seatbelt and threw her out the driver side door, him close behind. Rogue couldn't keep her eyes open, the wind stung her face as she fell. From up above the two heard their pursuer's cries of horror and the dreadful screech of metal as the train went by over head but only Logan and his enhanced hearing could hear the crunch of bone on the tracks. The water below grew closer, the dark waves tossing menacingly. The small car was the first to break the surface. The black grimy water consumed it in a large slash the spray reaching up high enough to wash over Rogue's face. Rogue felt Logan grip her wrist and looked back at him.

"Take a deep breath!" He yelled over the wind and the splash from the car. She did what he instructed and took in a long breath before going into a dive. Seconds later they hit the water. It was freezing and felt like they were swimming though slug. Rogue pushed up towards the surface but the drag from the car pulled her further down. She kicked out trying to escape the current. Panic soon took over and she thrashed under the water. An abrupt blow to the back managed to knock the air out of her lungs. Lose of air and sudden dizziness caused her to sink deeper into the depths of the water. Perception gone Rogue couldn't tell up for down or which way she was being pulled. Her eyes shut tight and rush from swallowing water; Rogue didn't notice the arm that wrapped around her waist. The light-headedness was getting to her; she needed air. She felt a quick pull and her head burst up from the water. Instinctively Rogue inhaled then started a fit of coughing. She coughed up the water from her lungs. Still coughing Rogue looked to see what was holding her above the water. On her left, his arm still placed securely around her, was Logan.

"Logan." Rogue wheezed, her train of thought returning to normal.

"Just relax." He answered as he started pulling her towards the shore.

Logan gently set Rogue down on the gravel as she regained her breath. He began to stroke her back lightly before asking,

"How ya feeling?"

Rogue lifted her head; her watery eyes met his for an awkward second then looked away again. She coughed once more pushing herself up onto her knees to sit next to him. "Fine, just fine." Logan nodded before getting to his feet. Rogue continued to sit silently for another second or two before also standing. There was a break in the clouds overhead and for the first time the moonlight seeped through and Logan was able to make out where they were. They stood on a rocky support base under the bridge, if they climbed up the hill in front of them they would be just outside the train yard. Rogue stepped back trying to see above them. She groaned as the moon disappeared once more and their surroundings fell into darkness.

"Well this sucks." She said utterly frustrated. She put her hands on her hips and looked around once more. Rogue did a double take when she saw that Logan no longer stood next to her. "Logan?" Rogue said turning around. She whirled around feeling a tap on her shoulder. He stood arms length away; Logan smiled slightly then turned to leave. Rogue fallowed.

---

Remy lay wake in his bed and for the eight or ninth time that night he glanced over at the clock next to the bed, 11:59pm…nope, 12:00am. He moaned loudly rubbing his sleepy eyes. Not able to withstand lying around Remy pushed himself up and out of bed. His room was dark; the only light was from the glowing number on the digital clock by the bed. For a moment he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. He groaned again as his hand began to twitch. He needed something, alcohol, a smoke, anything that could take his mind off his problems. Remy got up and padded over to the chair his coat hung on, fished around for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket and flopped down in the chair to light it. Taking a long drag Remy finally relaxed in his chair. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the blackness of his mind till a hot pain hit his fingers.

"AH." He said dropping the cigarette. Remy looked down at the half gone cigarette then over to the clock, 12:15. Picking up the cig off the floor he put it out on the armrest of the chair. Remy yawned walking back over to his bed and fell back before finally closing his eyes. _Why, _was all his mind kept asking. _'Why me? Why god, why would you take every thing that was important to me but not my life…if you could call this a life.'_

Married to Belladonna Boudreaux, Belladonna LeBeau. He inwardly cringed. It didn't sound right, and he knew it never would. For him, there was only one person in the world that would suit the title of Mrs. LeBeau and it sure as hell wasn't Belle.

Mrs. LeBeau. He smiled to himself. When he thought of it, he thought of one person. About a head shorter then he was, long thick auburn hair with white bangs, lily-white skin that was smooth to the touch, the unforgettable green eyes. He physically smiled this time. _'Rogue.' _He thought happily. Even thought it hurt, the only was he could be even remotely happy was if he was thinking of her. He saw her in his minds eye:

She smiled at him. Blush rising on her cheeks; an angelic giggle escaped her lips as she pushed some hair away from her face. He saw her standing on the front lawn of the institute. How he wanted he could be there with her. She turned in his direction and could swear he heard her call his name. How he missed Rogue, it was odd really, he'd been apart from her for a little more then two days and he missed her immensely. Rogue blow him a kiss and smiled sweetly. Remy would have given anything to reach out and take her in his arms. He could breath in her sent, sweet peaches and vanilla. The smoothness of her hair, the black and green clothes, even the heavy make up. It was all there. For this short time, she was with him.

Remy rolled over onto his side, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him as he fell into a blissful slumber.

---

Knock Knock Knock

"_Come in."_ Called a stern female voice on the other side of the door.

Julien opened the door but didn't enter. He stood in the doorway with an all but pleased look on his face. Belle, who had been waiting impatiently for Julien's return, stood in the centre of the room tapping her high heels on the hardwood floor.

"Sorry I'm late but…things came up."

"I know she's here you idiot. Where is she now?" Belle snapped.

"Heading are way, and she's brought the big guy from before." Julien said closing the door.

"Perfect." Belle paused. "And the other's?" She asked walking over to the desk in front of the large window, which took up most of the wall in the study, starting to finger the glass lamp.

"Just a miner set back…"

"Where are they?" Belle yelled at him.

"Dead!" Julien stated. Belladonna screamed in anger and threw the lamp at her brother's head but missed. The glass shattered as it struck the wall behind him. "How? Never mind, I don't need to know." She rubbed her temples to ease the headache she was getting from all the self-inflicted stress.

"Look Julien I marry in eleven hours," She said looking over to the clock that hung on the wall to confirm that it was two am. "I don't need this now. You're an assassin. Now act like one. I want them out of our hair but noon today."

"They're quick. The stupid mutants are giving us more trouble then we originally thought."

"Then you give them some trouble." She slurred, putting an emphasis on _'trouble'_. Julien step up to the desk and rested his hands on the smooth wood top.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked softly. Belle reached into the top left-hand drawer. She pulled out and thrust a close range handgun at him then headed for the door but not before saying over her shoulder,

"Get creative."

---

Remy woke several hours later to constant loud banging at his door. He frowned throwing the sheets off of him. Who ever had woken him up from his dream was dead. Remy threw open the door and snapped, "What?" at the person knocking.

"That isn't very polite Remy." Remy sighed looking down and the tall blond before him. She was dressed in black dress pants and s light pink camisole, the high stiletto heels on her feet making her a good inch to an inch and a half taller then her normal height of 5 foot 8".

"Sorry, now what can I help you with Mercy?" Remy asked putting on a fake sweet smile.

Mercy, Henri's wife, rolled her eyes. "You can't pull the wool over my eyes Remy so stop smiling like that. Anyway, I was sent up her to wake you up so you could start getting ready." She said, annoyance consuming her normally soft southern voice.

Remy groaned loudly, and started banging his head against the doorframe. Mercy sighed in frustration and snacked Remy on the arm getting his attention. He looked over at her, head still resting on the wood frame. She crossed her arms. After another couple seconds of continues silence and stares Remy shock his head. "Fine! I'm going" Mercy smiled and started walking back towards the end of the hall, the direction of the stairs. "…What time is it anyway?" She stopped looking back.

"Almost 11:00."

---

"Logan where are we?" Rogue asked staring down at her tired feet as they trudged along the dirt road. Rogue felt hot and sticky even with the refreshingly cold wind hitting her back. Logan looked around, trees on both sides of them, nothing at either end of the road. The clouds had grown and blocked out every inch of sky above them.

"We should be getting close." He answered. The little detour along the rocky beach had threw them off a good hour or so and now they we walking to, at this point, anywhere that could give them directions to where they wanted to be. He looked back at Rogue from his place in the lead and grimaced. She looked so sad to him. Her head hung low, hair cascading forward hiding her pretty face; even the way she was walking was depressing him. Logan stared ahead of them in deep thought. So, this was it, then end of everything for him. He was helping Rogue find her prince charming, which was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But this was the way he knew things would end, ever since he showed up at the beginning, she was Remy's, not his.

Rogue raised her eyes and saw the back of Logan's head through her hair. She knew this was killing him, she just didn't know how much. She could tell he loved her, and she didn't want to hurt him, but she was. By him being the one with her now was deliberate torment, murder to him. Rogue felt like crying, but she refused to. She bit back her sorry, bit back all the pain, all the rage. She felt sorry for every thing, like it was all her fault. Sorry for Remy leaving, sorry for hurting Logan like this, sorry for every thing that was happening, but she still refused to cry. The last thing she would do was brake down now. Logan could feel Rogue's gaze but didn't look back. As long as he held his gaze and kept putting one foot in front of the other he'd make it through this. The wind seemed to change direction and hit Logan in the face. The sudden gust of wind made Rogue finally raise her head to see what was going on. But not fast enough, Rogue took another step forward and bumped into Logan. He stood motionless, glaring ahead of them. Rogue backed up. "Logan?" He closed his eyes sniffing the air. That sent. It was the same as the people fallowing them before…or incredibly similar. "What's wrong?" He bared his teeth and unshielded his claws. Rogue looked around, slowly sliding off her gloves and putting them in her back pocket.

The low rev of engines could be heard off in the distance. Rogue stepped closer to the trees to her left trying to see up the road. "Logan?" She whispered again. Finally hearing her Logan looked over and said quickly, "Rogue, stay behind me and keep to the trees." Before she could ask what he meant half a dozen motorbikes came into view. Rogue watched backing up slowly as they approached. Logan remained grounded in place, just waiting silently. Backing up another step Rogue placed a hand uneasily on the bark of a thick tree trunk.

The first strike was made, a gun shot ripped throw the air sending birds. Rogue yelped as the bullet that had be fired became imbedded no more the a few centimetres away from where he hand had been on the tree trunk. Rogue's scream rang in Logan's ears, rage boiling inside him. He broke out into a sprint towards his adversaries hoping Rogue would do what she was told. Bullet after bullet, Logan kept running, claws held out. Again an again bullets ripped through Logan's shirt and pant legs, they tore throw his skin and struck bone. Blood splattered on the dirt at his feet. He momentarily slowed down but didn't stop moving towards the bikers. The men watched him in shock as he did not die or fall to the ground from the wounds made. The six thugs stopped firing. They all simultaneously pull out knifes, guns of all kinds as Logan stumbled closer. About a yard away Logan stood upright and whipped some spin away from the corner of his mouth wit the back of his hand. Time appeared to freeze, no one moved.

"You Cajun's come to fight or not?" Logan grunted regaining feeling in his arms thanks to his healing powers. The thugs aimed their guns waiting to see who'd have to make the next move. This time Logan did. He lunged at the man closed to him claiming his first victim. Puncturing his stomach with his one set of claws as the other went for the next man over.

Rogue clamped her eyes shut; the sound of gasps, shocked grunts, gunshots and splitting fabric filled her ears.

---

Remy glared at his reflection. Here he was back where he started. With a sigh he lowered his head. _'Great'_ he thought _'just great!'_ he hated Belladonna. He hated her, her family, his family for making him do this, his father, his brother, himself…he hated Rogue…no not Rogue, yes Rogue he hated her for throwing him to the dogs. No, no he didn't hate her, he couldn't, as much as he wanted to hate her, blame this all on her for no reason, but he couldn't hate her. He loved her more then family honour, more then any one else in the world, more then death, and more then life it's self.

"Remy?" Came a pleased voice behind him. Foot steps on his right, a hand on his shoulder. "Son, we're ready to start now."

Remy nodded, "Alright." This was it. All hope was gone now.

The wedding started and Remy watched as Belle walked up the aisle with her father.

Belle smiled up at Remy as the ceremony started. He inwardly grunted.

As hard as he tried he just couldn't find one good thing about Belle or being married to her. But he was there. He had to do this. He had made up his mind. "Try like hell to live through this!" was what he kept saying.

---

Again a bullet hit Logan's shoulder. He was getting tired and couldn't keep fighting like this for much longer. This one man appeared to be the only one with a brain. He kept his distance and kept firing. Logan's problem was he was using too much energy healing himself he couldn't dodge bullets fast enough. The air filled with another gunshot. Logan fell this time, the shot to his chest bled fast and thick. Down on one knee Logan hand held the bullet wound. He shut his eyes tightly fighting the pain, trying to stand back up. A thud in front of him hit the ground and Logan opened his eyes to see the thug laying face down in the dirt. Looking up he saw Rogue a yard or two away smiling light-headedly over at him.

---

Remy kept blanking out on what was going on but a swift kick in the shin brought him back. He stared, a bit confused, at Belladonna who was glaring back at him. "Remy say, 'I do'." She hissed quietly through clenched teeth.

"I do." He said softly. Belle smiled brightly giving a little giggle.

---


	15. Chap14 Bring It

A/N: I would have mad this chapter and the last one, one long chapter but I didn't feel like it and I wanted someone to go omg and jump to the next chapter. So here we go…the last sniff chapter tear of my cry story. Hope you ignored the spelling mistakes I know I made in the last chapter! I'm writing this really fast. At some point I'll go back at fix it…now lets just get the last 7 hours of work over with… BTW if you want an epilogue, you'll have to review and tell me! Since I am leaving it open for one!

Disclaimer: yea, marvel being all knowing and powerful owns the characters.

Chapter 14: _"Bring it!"_

Rogue grimaced, "Logan…" She stepped forward. "you ok?"

"Ya kid, give me a minute to heal and I'll be great." Logan said with a smile but it was engulfed my pain and dizziness.

"Good." She replied putting on a sweet grin. Logan sigh feeling some strength in him, he tried to stand. Half way up he paused, sniffed…

"Rogue move!" He yelled, head shooting up in Rogue's direction. But as the words left his mouth a pair of strong arms pulled Rogue back. Rogue couldn't move. Her arms her pinned to her side and her feet were barley longer on the ground.

"Now what's a little bitch like you doing here?" A heavy voice purred in Rogue's ear. She remembering the voice all too well and knew it could only belong to the one and only Julien Boudreaux.

"Let me go ya fucking son of a bitch!" She spat back at him starting to struggling harder but his grip on her just tightened.

"LET.HER.GO!" Logan yelled taking a step forward. Julien smiled over at Logan.

"I don't think you want to do that." He said bringing a sharp knife out from it's strap by him side and waving it lazily under Rogue's chin. Logan stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing with pure rage. "That's it be a good boy and stay where you are." He looked down at Rogue, "Ya know sweetie you've been a bit too much trouble for are liking."

"Oh yea? How's that?" Rogue asked, proud she was getting on his nerves.

"You just don't know when to quite," Julien snarled pressing the knife against her neck, but not enough to draw blood. "And you, you got in my way. No one does that!" He exclaimed staring at Logan.

"Let.her.GO!!" Logan howled. Julien laughed,

"That sounds like a challenge."

"You want to fight? Fine." Logan said with out thinking, he was still too weak to be much of a fight now but as long as he let Rogue go for a moment then there might be a way things to work out.

Julien huffed. He could take him. "Fine. You got a fight." Julien said pulling the knife away from Rogue's throat and pointing it at Logan. He pushed a very angry Rogue to the ground but she was up in a second. She threw out her hands and caught Julien by the neck. At once her powers kicked in and she felt him memory being sucked in to her mind. Julien swung around and punch Rogue in the jaw sending her flying off of him. She rolled along the ground and was up again to see Logan jump at Julien.

"Logan I know where he is!" Rogue shouted in shock.

Logan smiled. "Go get him then! I'll be fine." He answered after throwing Julien into the trees. "I'll fallow shortly" He extended his claws and headed after his prey. Rogue clambered up to her feet and sprinted off down the road kicking up dusk with her feet.

---

"Fuck." Remy breathed removing his bowtie and coat. Over, he just wanted this to be over. Well he mad it through the wedding and the awkward silence in the reception was getting to him. But it didn't matter how many people were there he still managed to slip out unnoticed for now. He made his way along the hall dragging his tuxedo coat behind him. He didn't know how long he'd been wandering around the empty halls but he soon found himself on the second floor balcony looking out over a fenced in garden. He sighed heavily leaned against the railing. The sky was darkened by the thick black clouds making it look later then it really was. What was it really? Five? Six o'clock? Maybe not even that. Movement off to the right caught his attention. Looking up he saw a black figure climbing over the fence, moving too slow to be Thief or Assassin. The figure's movements were uncertain and a bit afraid the way the hugged the wall as the walked along it. Remy looked around for a way down. Seeing a vine and trellis not far to one side of the balcony he figured it would save him the time of going all the way around the house to get to the stairs to get to the door of the garden.

---

Rogue did her best to keep to the shadows along the wall of he garden. Stopping at every possible sound. She thought she was going a pretty good job until she was pushed from behind against the wall. She wasn't behind held tightly, she could have just pushed her attacker off with one shove but something stopped her. A voice, not just any one's, the voice she'd been dying to hear for the past three days.

"It was a bad idea to come here! What do you want?" the voice was deep and rich with a New Orleans accent. Rogue thought she could brake out into tears but no she had to see his face, she couldn't be wrong, not now.

"Chere?" She whispered smiling like a little child. The hands on her back let go.

"What did you say?" Remy asked backing off slowly. It was a girl he had just shoved into a wall, that really didn't matter but it was something that made him let her go. The sent of her hair, the weakness in her voice, what?

Rogue turned slowly looking up into his red burning eyes. The shock on his face making her blush harder more then she already was.

"Hello Remy." _'Nice Rogue that's the best you could come up with?'_ She yelled at herself.

"Rogue?" He stepped closer; reaching out to touch her, just to touch her. He traced her jaw line with his fingers. Rogue flinched as he stroked the bruise on her chin. She came closer to him, walking out of the shadow so he could see her face more clearly. "How'd you find me?"

"Long story." She said placing her hands on his chest. He didn't know what to do, yell at her or kiss her. He convinced himself that yelling at her would be rude as he went with his second thought. Remy pulled Rogue into his arms and kissed her firmly. Rogue tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer still. She whimpered as his tongue stroked her lower lip. Remy's once hand smoothed down her back and fanned out over her hip, the other was lost in her messy unbrushed hair. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Finally braking apart for much needed air.

"Rogue." Remy whispered cupping her check. "Why? How?" Rogue lightly put a figure to his lips.

"Shh. I'll explain, but we have to go." She said abruptly pulling Remy towards the back wall remembering Logan. But he didn't fallow. Rogue turned back and looked confused. "Remy, please come back with me. I am so sorry for what I did! It's all my fault. You have to forgive me."

"I do chere and it was never your fault." He told her truthfully.

"Is there something else? Do you not want to come back? What is it? Remy tell me." She tugged at his arm again but he still wouldn't move.

"I can't go." He said.

"Why not?" Rogue chocked.

Remy opened his mouth but the words heard weren't his own.

"Because he's my husband now!" Remy and Rogue spun around to see a tall blond woman walking through the doors to the garden.

'_Husband?'_ the words hit Rogue like a smack to the face. That made this Belladonna. He was married now? _'No'_ Her mind cried, _'oh gawd please no.'_

"And you must be Rogue. The little whore who tried to take my Remy from me."

"Belle that's enough!" Remy snarled at her. Rogue balled up her hands, her fingernails biting into the skin on her palms. Remy turned back to Rogue. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, we're so sorry." Belle giggled pulling Remy back and hugged his arm tightly. Rogue could no longer suppress her tears. _'This can't be happening.'_

"Now, say good-bye to your little friend Remy." Belle said bringing out a gun from behind her. Rogue froze so did Remy. _'This chick was crazy!'_ Remy grabbed Belle's wrist, forcing it away from Rogue as it went off. He pulled it from her grasp as he wrestled her to the ground. Belle lay still looking up at her husband, her expression of shock showing the 'how dare you' thought running threw her head.

"You will never hurt her!" Remy roared in anger. Belle pushed herself up laughing.

"I don't have to! Julien will be here shortly to do you in just like that Scott fellow."

Rogue lunged forward grabbing Belle by her ringlet hair and pulling her to the ground. "You bitch, it was you." Rogue punched and slapped at Belle's face continuing to yell and scream at her.

"Rogue!" Remy called from behind while trying to get them off each other.

They stood apart, Remy in the middle, the two women one either side. "I guess it's far," Rogue said. "By now Logan's probably shredded Julien into pieces."

Pure horror crossed Belles face for a moment before coming undeniable hatred. "I'll kill you!"

"You want a piece of me blondy bring it." Rogue said threateningly. Belle backed up smiling.

"Fallow the leader bitch!" She said before turning and ran inside. Rogue took after her as fast as she could not even hear Remy's shouts telling her not too. Remy raced after them.

---

Rogue chased her up another set of stairs up to the third floor. She stopped in the hall not knowing which door to Belle turned in. Rogue walked slowly down the hall. At the end, last door of the right Belle called, "Come find me bitch." Rogue started running again. She turned the corner too fast as the door closed and locked behind her. Rogue turned to see Belle standing in front of the closed door no longer wearing her tacky wedding dress but a white corset and matching tights.

"Still got no taste I see." Rogue joked, talking about her underclothes.

"And I still look better then you." Belle said back using the same tone of voice Rogue used.

"So what's behind your back this time?" Rogue asked leaning into a fighting stance. Belle smiled as she flipped out a switchblade. _'Shit.'_ Rogue thought before noticing she still wasn't wearing her gloves. She smiled as the odds changed in her favour. A breeze blew against Rogue's back as she realised she had backed herself into a trap she'd have to kill to get out off. She swallowed hard moving to her left slowly. Belle ran at her first, Rogue spun around kicking her in the side, coming around again to land a punch to her mouth. Rogue's spark of power making Belle pause and blink giving Rogue another clear shot at her face with a sidekick. Belle fell back on to her back. She whipped blood from her lips before getting up again. Walking around forcing Rogue to move in one way. Belle managed to block Rogue's next kick and was able to throw her back with another hit to the jaw. Rogue hit the floor hard. Belle grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling Rogue to her feet before pushing her back again. Rogue gasped as she hit the windowsill with her thigh. Belle came closer. Rogue narrowed her eyes and kicked out at the hand holding the knife knocking it clear across the room. That didn't stop her, Belle threw herself forward grabbing Rogue throat starting to chocker her. Rogue started to fall back through the open window. Her powers pulled but lack off oxygen was making her too dizzy to keep her balance.

Wrapping a free leg around Belle's ankle Rogue fell back taking Belle down with her. Rogue closed her eyes tightly, the hands unclasped around her neck and she breathed in hard. Rogue grabbed up getting hold of the window frame. The dying scream stopped Rogue heard the sickening sound of Belle's body hitting the ground below.

Silence, silence, "Rogue!" She heard her name being called along with the sound of cracking wood.

"Help!" She called out losing her grip on the wood. Rogue looked up to see Remy lean over and pull her up into the room. Rogue started to shake as she felt the wood flood beneath her. Remy hugged her securely. He'd never let go again, Remy told himself confidently.

"Rogue I love you, I'm sorry I put you through any of this!" Remy told her rocking her back and forth.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Rogue asked remember what Remy had once said about the Assassin's guild.

"As long as I'm here chere. They'll never touch you! And that's a promise."

"I just want you here Remy."

"I want you Rogue." He said nuzzling her hair.

"I know…" Rogue smiled starting to hug Remy back.

"Did I miss much?" Rogue and Remy looked up, startled by the sudden voice.

"Logan!" Rogue said happily.

Remy let go of Rogue throwing his hands up. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Well not with me anyway."

Rogue giggled, "Can we just go home now?"

---

A/N: as I said before I left it open for an epilogue if any one asks for one, 'cause I know you're all like, "uhm…wouldn't the two guilds want to kill rogue or something or even want to know what's going?" "Wait is Julien dead?" "Is that it?"

Well that ever you're comment it I'd explain it in the epilogue if you want one, until then, I'm done!!1. Thank you for reading. The past 10 hours of writing has been fun, but now my hands really hurt! Goodnight!


End file.
